


Our Scars Remind Us That the Past Is Real

by PhysEdTeacher



Category: The 100 (TV), kabby - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amnesia, F/M, First Love, Forgiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-17 08:16:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 34,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17556677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhysEdTeacher/pseuds/PhysEdTeacher
Summary: Abby Griffin is a 40 year old pediatric ENT living in the western New York suburbs. A widow for the last 5 years, she is now left to raise her 15 year old daughter, Clarke, alone. However, despite losing her husband, Jake, she has finally managed to move on and lead a relatively happy life with her daughter. That is until someone from her past returns home to WNY to accept a position as the new Principal of Oakbrook High School, the same high school Clarke attends. Who is this blast from the past? Why is Abby upset with his return? What happened between these two former lovers?





	1. Hello, Abby

Chapter 1 – Hello, Abby

Abby sighed heavily as she dropped into her office chair. Closing her eyes and placing her elbows on her desk, she began to massage her temples. It was barely 12 noon and she was already physically and mentally exhausted from a jam-packed Monday schedule of patients. 

After a few moments, she sat back in her chair as her eyes drifted to a framed 5x7 photo on her desk. It had been taken a little over 5 years ago, on a family vacation to Disney World. In the photo, Abby, her husband Jake, and their then-10 year old daughter Clarke are smiling brightly in front of Magic Kingdom. They had been so happy that week, especially because it was the first time any of them had been to Disney. Little did they know then that, just over 3 months later, Jake would be dead. He had been running the Buffalo Marathon that Labor Day weekend when he suddenly collapsed around mile 17. Abby would find out later that an undetected brain aneurysm had burst. 

Losing Jake so suddenly had been hard on both Abby and her daughter. It took time, but eventually they were both able to move on and allow themselves to be happy again. Abby focused on being a single parent to her little girl and her career as a pediatric ENT. She was also surrounded by a core group of lifelong friends, who were more like sisters, if she was being honest. What would she do without Callie and Diana? And, of course, there was Thelonius and Sinclair. While they had been more Jake’s friends in high school and college, Abby was grateful for them and how much the unofficial “uncles” still looked out for her and her daughter. Clarke, now a 15 year old high school sophomore was thriving. She played Volleyball and was a talented young artist. Yes, life was good for Dr. Abigail Griffin. 

Just as the thought entered her mind, she was startled by the obnoxious ring of her cell phone. She immediately recognized the number as her daughter’s school. “Hello, this is Abby Griffin,” she answered. 

“Hello, Mrs. Griffin. This is Oakbrook High School calling. There has been a disciplinary issue with your daughter, Clarke, and we need you to come down to the school right away. Our new Principal would like to meet with you and your daughter.”

Abby was stunned. A disciplinary issue? Clarke was an honor student that had never been in trouble a day in her life. “There must be some mistake?”

“No ma’am, I’m afraid not. There was an incident today with Clarke and another student. Are you able to come for a meeting?” the secretary asked. 

“Yes, of course. I just need to have my secretary clear my afternoon appointments and I will be right there,” Abby responded. 

*************

Abby walked up the front steps of Oakbrook High School and entered the main lobby. She was immediately struck with a sense of nostalgia as her own high school days, in this very building, came flooding back. 

After checking in with security, she was ushered into the main office where she saw two secretaries typing away at their computers. The older lady to the left looked up and smiled. “Hello, can I help you?”  
“My name is Abby Griffin. I was called about my daughter, Clarke,” Abby replied. 

The woman gave her a smile and nod. “Yes, why don’t you take a seat and I will let Mr. Kane know you’re here.” 

Abby’s heart leapt into her chest and she was rendered speechless as the woman got up from her desk and knocked on the office door behind her. Mr. Kane? No, it couldn’t possibly be him. It couldn’t. It must be a coincidence. It has to be. 

Abby was still trying to mentally convince herself the school’s new Principal was NOT “him” when the friendly secretary came back. “You can go right in,” she told Abby. 

Abby could only nod and give a smile as she made her way past the desk and towards the half open wooden door. Her heart raced and she was full of dread as she reached her destination and quietly knocked, pushing open the door and peeking inside. 

His warm chocolate brown eyes looked up from his computer screen before he managed a polite smile and he stood up behind his desk. “Hello, Abby.”

Shit…………


	2. Blast From the Past

**Chapter 2 – Blast From the Past**

 

Abby walked up the front steps of Oakbrook High School and entered the main lobby. She was immediately struck with a sense of nostalgia as her own high school days, in this very building, came flooding back.

After checking in with security, she was ushered into the main office where she saw two secretaries typing away at their computers. The older lady to the left looked up and smiled. “Hello, can I help you?”

“My name is Abby Griffin. I was called about my daughter, Clarke,” Abby replied.

The woman gave her a smile and nod. “Yes, why don’t you take a seat and I will let Mr. Kane know you’re here.”

Abby’s heart leapt into her chest and she was rendered speechless as the woman got up from her desk and knocked on the office door behind her. Mr. Kane? No, it couldn’t possibly be him. It couldn’t. It must be a coincidence. It has to be.

Abby was still trying to mentally convince herself the school’s new Principal was NOT “him” when the friendly secretary came back. “You can go right in,” she told Abby.

Abby could only nod and give a smile as she made her way past the desk and towards the half open wooden door. Her heart raced and she was full of dread as she reached her destination and quietly knocked, pushing open the door and peeking inside.

His warm chocolate brown eyes looked up from his computer screen before he managed a polite smile and he stood up behind his desk. “Hello, Abby.”

Shit…………

**********

“Marcus?” Abby managed to croak out, a look of shear surprise on her face.

“It’s been a long time. It’s nice to see you. Please, have a seat,” he told her as he motioned toward the chairs in front of his large desk.

“You’re our new Principal?” Abby asked in disbelief as she took a seat. “Last I heard, Thelonius said you were living somewhere down south. Atlanta?”

“Nashville. He’s right, I was, but I’ve always wanted to come back to WNY, and when this position opened, I just couldn’t pass it up,” he told her. “For what it’s worth, I honestly had no idea your daughter attended Oakbrook. I knew you were still in the area, but I didn’t know exactly where. I didn’t know until I opened Clarke’s file today.” If Marcus was at all uncomfortable to have the former Abigail Walters seated in front of him, he didn’t show it. He was in Principal mode.

They stared at each other for a few moments before Marcus cleared his throat, “I’m sorry we are not meeting under happier circumstances, but I’m afraid I will have to suspend your daughter for 3 days.”

“Excuse me? Suspend her? For what? What did Clarke do?” Abby rattled off.

Marcus sat up straighter and leveled his gaze on the woman seated across from him. “Clarke and a classmate were caught vaping in the locker room after PE class.”

Abby couldn’t believe what she was hearing. There was no way. “Vaping? My daughter? I’m sorry, but I am having a little trouble believing this. She’s an honors student. She’s never even been in trouble before.”

Marcus nodded. “I understand, but I assure you, it’s true. Both Clarke and the other student confessed.” He could see how blindsided Abby was by this information. “Vaping has quickly become an epidemic in high schools. Students view it as a harmless alternative to smoking, especially with all the fruity flavors that are available. We’ve already suspended 37 other students for vaping this year alone, and it’s only January. And, surprisingly, most of those students are our “good” kids, our honor students, our athletes, our musicians.”

Abby only nodded, “Where is my daughter?”

Marcus reached over and picked up his phone, “Can you send in Clarke Griffin, please?”

A few moments later, Clarke entered the office, looking completely ashamed. “Clarke, please come in, and have a seat,” Marcus instructed.

Clarke slowly crossed to the open chair and sat down. She kept her eyes on her Principal, afraid to glance to her right and see the disappointment and anger on her mother’s face.

Marcus broke the silence, “Clarke I was just filling your mother in on what occurred today. As we discussed earlier, it’s an automatic 3-day suspension.”

Clarke nodded, “I understand.”

“Normally, you are one of our best students, both inside and outside of the classroom, so I trust you will learn from this experience and history will not repeat itself, Ms. Griffin,” Marcus said in his best Principal tone.

“It won’t. I promise, Mr. Kane,” she responded.

“Abby, you can sign Clarke out and then take her home. Her teachers have already gathered all of her assignments for the rest of the week. They will also be in touch with her via Schoology and email,” Marcus informed her.

As both Griffin women rose from their seats, Abby nodded, “Thank you. Clarke will see you on Monday.”

Marcus could do nothing but stare at Abby’s back as she made her way out of his office and then closed the door behind her. As soon as he heard the click of the latch, he fell back into his leather office chair and let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. Running his hands over his face and through his hair, he let out a sigh, “Jesus Christ.”

**********

The 10 minute drive home had been filled with a thick tension and silence. Clarke knew her mother was mad, but she hadn’t even looked at her, let alone spoken to her. As they walked through the door of their home, Abby tossed her purse on the entry table and turned to Clarke.

“Living room. Now,” she ground out through clenched teeth.

Clarke swallowed hard and followed her mom into the living before taking a seat on the couch. Abby stood in front of the fireplace, arms crossed, glaring at the 15 year old.

“Explain,” Abby finally said.

That was when Clarke finally broke. Tears fell as she dropped her head into her hands. “Mom, I’m sorry. I know it was stupid. I made a mistake. I know that. I’m so sorry.”

While Abby knew the confession was sincere, she was still damn angry and she wasn’t about to let the girl off easy. “How long?”

Clarke looked up confused, “What?”

“How long have you been vaping, Clarke?”

“It was the first time, Mom, I swear. It was the first time I’ve ever tried it. Raven got it from her boyfriend, Finn, and she pulled it out after PE. I told her no, but she kept pressuring me. I know it was wrong as soon as I did it. And, of course, that’s when the teacher walked in,” Clarke recapped.

Abby could tell that her daughter was remorseful and that she was telling the truth, but it didn’t make her any less disappointed. Abby crossed to the couch and took a seat beside Clarke, “I believe you, but I am so disappointed, Clarke. You know better. We’ve talked about the dangers of things like this.”

“I know, mom. I’m sorry,” Clarke told Abby.

“I know you are. And you will have plenty of time to think about the choice you made because you are grounded for 2 weeks,” Abby informed her daughter.

Clarke opened her mouth to protest, but then immediately shut it when she saw her mother arch an eyebrow in her direction.

“That’s fair,” Clarke agreed.

**********

That night, Abby Griffin lay awake in bed, her mind racing from the day’s events. Not only had her daughter been suspended from school, but she had also come face to face with the one person from her past that she never expected to see again. Not after everything that had happened. Not after the way they had left things.

Little did Abby know, a few towns away, Marcus Kane was also tossing and turning in his bed, still unable to believe he had wound up Principal of the very school Abby’s daughter attended. What are the odds, he thought to himself. Clearly, the universe had a sick sense of humor.

Not surprisingly, as Abby and Marcus stared up at their respective ceilings only 15 miles apart, both of their thoughts drifted back to the same point in their past. The point where everything changed. The point where everything fell apart.

 

**_FLASHBACK - January 2002_ **

_“Hello?” 23-year old Abby Walters answered her cell phone as she headed to her next class._

_“Hey, it’s me,” she heard her fiancé reply. “Are you at school?”_

_Abby couldn’t help but smile when she heard his voice. “Yep, my first class just ended and I’m headed to my next one. Why? Is something wrong?”_

_“No, it’s just that we’ve already canceled all after school activities. I guess this storm is supposed to get pretty bad. They’re talking about feet of snow, Abby,” Marcus relayed to her._

_“Marcus, I’m sure it won’t be that bad, but if it is, I can always get a hotel room across the street. I’ll be fine,” Abby reassured him. “Plus, I have an AWD SUV if I do drive home.”_

_Marcus chuckled, “I know. I’m just worried. Please, just be safe. Get a hotel room for the night. I just want you both safe.”_

_Abby smiled to herself as she lovingly rubbed her baby bump. While it was no secret that this baby was a surprise, she and Marcus could not have been more excited. Now 6 months pregnant and together for 2 years, they were both 23, young, and in love. Marcus was a high school history teacher at Crofton High School, while Abby was in her second year of med school at the University of Buffalo. They had found an apartment together after graduating from undergrad and he had proposed on Christmas Eve, less than one month ago._

_If you had told Abby a few years ago that she would one day be engaged to Marcus Kane, she probably would have punched you square in the face. Marcus and Abby had known each other their entire lives. They grew up in the same WNY town and were classmates since kindergarten. They had always shared the same group of friends, attended the same parties, were involved in many of the same extracurricular activities, and even wound up attending the same local college, Canisius. Unfortunately, Marcus and Abby went together like oil and water, as many people would say. Marcus was quiet and serious, where Abby was more laidback carefree. It seemed like everything they did or said annoyed the other and, more often than not, they ended up in a heated argument. That all changed in October 1999, during their senior year at Canisius, when they had attended a Buffalo Bills game with a large group of friends. Surprisingly, they were both civil to one another, and engaged in meaningful conversation throughout the day as they enjoyed a typical Buffalo tailgate. They even sat next to one another inside the stadium and enjoyed the game. While the rest of their group was quite inebriated by the end of the 4th quarter, both Marcus and Abby were not big drinkers. After ensuring everyone had a safe way home, Marcus offered to drive Abby. And the rest, as they say, is history._

_“We’ll be fine. I promise. I have to get to class. I love you, Marcus,” Abby assured him._

_“I love you too. Bye,” he said before the call ended._

_**********_

_Just after 5pm, Abby emerged from her last class of the day. Looking out the lobby windows, she could see the snow coming down sideways. It was a whiteout._

_“Shit,” she said aloud to no one. Internally, she debated. The smart choice would be to head across the street and get a room at the Best Western. However, she just wanted to get home. She had work she needed to get done and she needed her desktop. Plus, she knew she wouldn’t be able to sleep without Marcus’ warm body curled up behind her._

_Against her better judgement, she trudged outside, cleaned off her Ford Explorer, and hopped into the driver’s seat. Starting the engine and allowing it to warm up, she took out her phone and dialed Marcus._

_“Please tell me you are getting a room and staying put?” Marcus answered, his voice filled with worry._

_“Marcus, it’s really not that bad,” she lied. “I want to at least try and make it home.”_

_She heard him sigh, “Abby, please don’t be stubborn about this. It’s too dangerous. You’re 6 months pregnant!”_

_“Marcus, listen to me, I’m going to try to make it home, but I promise that I will pull over the second I feel unsafe,” she informed him._

_Marcus looked up to the ceiling and closed his eyes, “I don’t like it, Abby. It’s not a good idea. Please.”_

_“I’ll be fine. I will pull over if I need to. Trust me,” with that she told him she loved him and to start dinner before disconnecting the call._

_**********_

_3 hours later, Marcus was in full panic-mode. Abby still wasn’t home, she hadn’t called him, and worse yet, she hadn’t answer his 25+ phone calls. He knew something was wrong. He felt sick and helpless. There was a travel ban for all of WNY and all he could do was pace. After calling Abby’s parents and every friend he could think of, he sank on the couch and put his head in his hands._

_It was at that moment his cell phone rang. It was a local number, but one he did not recognize._

_“Hello?” he answered apprehensively._

_“Hello, I’m looking for Marcus Kane,” the voice replied._

_“I’m Marcus Kane.”_

_“Mr. Kane, this is Millard Fillmore Suburban calling. An Abigail Griffin was brought into the ER about an hour ago and you are listed as her emergency contact.”_

_Bolting from his seat, Marcus was reaching for his coat and car keys, “Abby? Oh my God. What happened? Is she ok?”_

_“I’m afraid I can’t tell you anything over the phone, Mr. Kane. You will need to come to the hospital,” said the apologetic voice._

_“I’m on my way!” Marcus said as he reached his truck._

_While navigating the treacherous snow-covered roads, tears fell from Marcus’ eyes, unable to think of nothing else but the woman he loved and their unborn child. He prayed they were both ok._


	3. The Box

**Chapter 3 – The Box**

 

On Saturday morning, Abby parked her GMC Acadia in front of the local Starbucks and made her way to the entrance. Once inside, she looked around before spotting her friends at a table in the back corner. Giving them a smile and a nod, she ordered her Venti Caramel Macchiato and then headed over to join Callie and Diana.

There you are! We were beginning to think you forgot about us,” greeted Diana cheerfully.

“Yeah Abs, it’s not like you to be late,” added Callie.

Abby gave a small smile, “I’m sorry. I overslept this morning. It’s been a rough week.”

Both friends looked concerned. “Ok, spill it. Tell us everything,” Diana said as she took a sip of her iced coffee.

Abby took a deep breath. “Well, where do I begin? First, it turns out my perfect child isn’t so perfect. She was caught vaping in the locker room at school and suspended for 3 days.”

Diana almost spit out her drink and tried hard to keep from laughing. Callie wore a look a complete shock.

“What?! Clarke?!” exclaimed Callie.

Abby nodded in affirmation. “I know. I still can’t believe. It’s so not like her.”

“Well, let’s be honest, it could be a lot worse,” Diana pointed out as she sipped her beverage and peered at her friends over her cup.

Both Abby and Callie rolled their eyes at the blonde. “Oh, really?” Abby asked. “Do tell.”

Diana gave a small shrug, “Well, she could have been caught with pot or alcohol or worse. Vaping isn’t really that bad in the grand scheme of things. Or, she could have gotten busted doing what I was doing in that same locker room.”

“Eww, please don’t remind us,” Callie grimaced.

All 3 ladies couldn’t help but chuckle at the memory of 17 year old Diana being caught with the captain of the Football team in the handicapped stall. It had been the talk of the town and Diana’s parents had sent her to a local all-girls Catholic school for the remainder of her senior year.

“Clarke will be fine, Abby,” assured Diana.

Abby sighed, “I know.”

There was a silence before Callie jumped in, “So, what else happened? It seemed like there was more to it than just vaping.”

Abby looked down at her drink and nodded. “There is.”

Diana reached across and gently touched her friend’s hand. “Abby? Talk to us.”

“Did you hear who the new Principal at Oakbrook is?” Abby asked, knowing full well they probably had no idea since Diana was childless and Callie’s 2 were still in elementary school.

Callie and Diana shared a confused look before Callie answered, “No, why?”

Abby bit her lower lip and looked up at her friends, “It’s Marcus…..”

Callie let out a gasp and Diana’s mouth gapped open like a cartoon character. “WHAT?! “they both exclaimed simultaneously.

Abby immediately placed her elbows on the table and dropped her head into her hands. Shaking her head, “I never thought I would see him again, not after the way we left things. And then, out of the blue, I walk into Oakbrook and there he is!”

As two of Abby’s oldest and closest friends, both Callie and Diana had been there for everything that happened between her and Marcus. They had been there when they couldn’t stand each other. They had been there when they fell in love. And they had been there when their lives fell apart.

“I, I don’t really know what to say,” Callie confessed.

“Neither do I,” Diana added.

Abby wiped a stray tear from the corner of her eye and shook her head, “It’s ok. There’s nothing really to say, I guess.”

“What a minute. If he’s the new Principal, does that mean you had to deal with him when Clarke was suspended?” Callie asked.

Abby nodded, “Yep, talk about awkward.”

“Wow,” said Diana. “What did he say? Did the two of you talk? Tell us everything!”

“He was very professional and we primarily discussed Clarke and her consequences,” relayed Abby.

“Primarily?”

“He did mention that he had been living in Nashville and the position at Oakbrook was too good to pass up. He said he had no idea my daughter was one of his students until the vaping incident,” recapped Abby.

Callie shook her head, “I’m speechless. I can’t believe it. I didn’t think Marcus would ever come home after………”

“It’s ok, Callie. It was a long time ago. We can talk about it. I’m not going to break,” Abby assured her friend.

“Are you going to try and talk to him? Outside of school, I mean,” asked Diana.

Abby sighed, “I don’t think it’s a good idea. It’s been 17 years. The past happened and we can’t change it. I don’t see any reason to drudge it all up again. It will just cause more pain, for everyone, but especially for Marcus.”

**********

A few towns over, Marcus was still busy unpacking and settling into his new townhouse. While the important things were done, he still had a few boxes sitting in the corner of the living room that needed his attention. Opening one of the larger ones, he started removing various miscellaneous items, such as old family photos, his Bachelor’s and Master’s degrees, a few pieces of autographed sports memorabilia, etc. Peering inside the box to see what was next, he immediately froze when his eyes settled on a large shoe box.

He reached in and stared at it for several moments before making his way over to the living room sofa. Carefully placing the box on the coffee table in front of him, he slowly removed the cover with a shaky hand. It had been years since he’d actually looked inside. It was just too painful. But, after seeing Abby, everything he tried very hard to suppress had come flooding back.

The first item he pulled out was a framed photograph of him and Abby. It was taken the summer after their college graduation, before he started his first year of teaching and before she started med school. They were on the beach at sunset, their arms around one another, and their foreheads touching. The perfect picture of young love.

Feeling the tears prickling his eyes, he placed the photograph on the coffee table and reached back inside the box. It was the last sonogram picture they had of their baby boy, taken only 2 weeks before that January snowstorm had changed everything. Holding the picture in his left hand, his right reached back into the box to pull out a blue elephant baby blanket with the name LIAM MARCUS stitched across the front. They had ordered the blanket as soon as they found out the baby was a boy and agreed on a name. The sonogram photo and the blanket were the only things he kept. They were the only things left of little boy that Marcus and Abby never got to meet. Now, 17 years later, the pain was still as raw and hurt just as much as it did then.

Marcus was unable to hold back the sob that escaped him as tears began to flow freely down his cheeks. He fell back onto the cushions of his sofa, clutching both the baby blanket and sonogram picture, as the sobs wracked his body. He ugly cried. Hard.

**********

_**FLASHBACK – January 2002, Hospital** _

_By midnight, Marcus and Abby’s parents were sitting together in the waiting room at Millard. Distraught, they sat in silence as they waited for her to get out of surgery and for word on her condition._

_All they knew was what a nurse had told them upon their arrival: Abby had been involved in 4 car accident on the 290 expressway as she tried to make her way home from class at UB. She hadn’t regained consciousness and she was rushed into surgery._

_“Abigail Walters,” a man said from the doorway._

_Marcus and Abby’s parents immediately jumped from their seats and made their way over to the man dressed in hospital scrubs._

_“Hello, I’m Dr. LaRusso,” he introduced himself._

_“We’re Abby’s parents and this is her fiancé,” Abby’s father replied. “How is she?”_

_Dr. LaRusso gave a smile as he motioned to the door, “Why don’t we go across the hall and talk.”_

_The group walked across the hall to a meeting room. Dr. LaRusso took a seat across from the concerned trio._

_Abby’s alive, but she did sustain some very serious injuries in the accident. She has a fractured arm and numerous cuts and bruises. However, she also sustained a lacerated liver and severe head trauma from the impact,” the Dr. relayed._

_“Oh, my God,” Abby’s mother said before letting out a sob._

_Mr. Walters wrapped his arms around his wife while Marcus simply placed his head in hands._

_Dr. LaRusso continued, “I was able to repair the liver in surgery and relieve the pressure to her brain. She’s in a medically induced coma right now to give her body time to heal. I won’t lie to you, she is not out of the woods, but she is young and strong. I’m confident she will come through this. We just need to give her time.”_

_Marcus was painfully aware that the Dr. had not mentioned the baby. He knew what it meant, but he had to ask. He needed to hear him say it, “What about the baby?”_

_Dr. LaRusso looked at him with warm, sympathetic eyes, “I’m very sorry. We did everything we could, but we were unable to save the baby. Abby’s injuries were just too severe.”_


	4. Kane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the drama begin. I've written up to Chapter 6, so far........get ready for bumpy ride!

**Chapter 4 – Kane**

On Tuesday night, the Oakbrook Boys Varsity Basketball team was hosting rival McKinley. The gym was packed and Clarke had begged her mom to go with her to cheer on her boyfriend, Bellamy.

“Clarke, Abby, do you mind if we sit with you?” asked Bellamy’s mom, Aurora, as she and her daughter, Octavia, approached them in the bleachers.

“Hello, Aurora. No, not at all,” smiled Abby.

While Abby and Aurora chatted about work, Clarke’s suspension, and Octavia’s swim meet earlier that afternoon, Abby did a double-take when she saw Marcus standing by the door on the far end of the gym. He was still dressed for work, holding his navy blue suit jacket in his hand and sporting a matching pair of pants that hugged him in all the right places. He also wore a white button up dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a striped navy and powder blue tie. His school ID badge hung around his neck. Abby couldn’t help but lick her lips. The man had aged like a fine wine, possibly even more handsome at 40 than he was in his early 20s. He must be one of the staff supervisors tonight, Abby thought to herself.

Despite telling Callie and Diana it wasn’t a good idea to talk to Marcus, she was beginning to second guess herself. Clarke was only a sophomore and she would be at Oakbrook until graduation. That meant 2.5 more years of bumping into Marcus at every school function. They couldn’t avoid one another and she didn’t want things to be more awkward than necessary.

Abby turned to Clarke, Aurora, and Octavia, “Save my seat. I’ll be back.”

Before any of them had a chance to reply, Abby was carefully navigating her way down the bleachers. Thinking her mom simply needed to use the restroom or buy a snack, Clarke thought nothing of it as she returned her attention Bellamy.

Abby was nervous, but she knew she and Marcus needed to talk. She reached him just as one of the other supervisors stepped away. “Marcus.”

His head snapped up as he looked her, his face full of surprise. “Abby, I’m surprised to see you here. I didn’t know you took interest in boys high school basketball. Is Clarke one of our Cheerleaders?”

Abby couldn’t help but laugh at the thought, “Clarke? No, definitely not. Clarke and I are actually here to cheer on Bellamy Blake. Apparently, he and Clarke are an item now.”

Marcus nodded in understanding, “Ah, I see.”

An awkward silence settled in as both were unsure of what to say next. Abby finally spoke, “Look, Marcus, do you think we can talk for a few minutes? We didn’t have a chance when we were dealing with Clarke last week and, if you are going to be her Principal for the next 2.5 years, I really don’t want things to be uncomfortable when we cross paths.”

Marcus stared at her for a few moments, a look of uncertainty on his face. Finally, he nodded in agreement, “Follow me.”

Abby followed Marcus down the hall and towards the lobby. Unlocking the main office door, he held it open for her and ushered her inside. Once again, they found themselves inside Marcus’ office.

“Would you like a drink? I have bottled water and Gatorade?”

“No, thank you. I’m fine,” Abby replied as she and Marcus took a seat on the leather couch near the window. Again, an uncomfortable silence took hold.

Abby sighed, “I honestly never thought I would see you again, Marcus.”

Marcus looked down at his shoes and gave a small nod, “I know. I hadn’t planned on ever coming back to WNY, but my mom has been begging me to come home for years. When the position here opened up, I couldn’t say no.”

“Were you in Nashville all this time?”

“No, I moved around a bit. I was in Southern California for a while and then I took my first administrative position at a school outside of Denver. I was only in Nashville for the last 4 years,” he said. “And, what about you? Thelonius and Sinclair told me you’re an ENT now?”

Abby gave a small smile and a nod, “I am. I have my own office downtown.”

Despite everything, he felt a sense of pride course through him. Abby’s dream had always been to become a doctor and she had achieved it. He was proud of her. “I’m really sorry about Jake. I mean that. Despite what happened, he was a good man and he used to be my friend,” Marcus said. “I considered coming home for the funeral, but I didn’t think it was appropriate under the circumstances.”

Abby could only nod, “Thank you. It was difficult, but I think Clarke and I are in a good place. What about you? Did you ever marry?” Abby asked and immediately regretted it.

Marcus looked at her before casting his eyes to the floor and shaking his head, “No. I focused on my career; finished my Master’s and then went back for my Administrative Degree. I tried dating a few times over the years, but it just didn’t work out.”

Abby didn’t think it was possible for her to feel any guiltier about what happened, until now. At least if Marcus had married and had a family, she wouldn’t feel like she had completely destroyed his life. “I’m sorry,” she finally responded in a low voice.

Marcus cleared his throat and stood from his seat on the couch, “I should get back out there. I’m supposed to be helping supervise.”

Abby slowly rose to her feet, “Marcus, I’m sorry. I never meant to hurt you. If I could go back and change it, I would, but I can’t. I……..”

“Abby, please, don’t. Just don’t,” he cut her off in an almost broken voice. “I have tried very hard to accept that you and I will never have the life we dreamed of together. I have tried very hard to move on and not think about the fact that I lost you and Liam in that accident.” It was the first time since leaving WNY a year after Abby’s accident that Marcus had actually said his little boy’s name out loud.

She took a small, tentative step toward him, “Marcus.”

He immediately backed up, “I can’t, Abby. The door is locked. Please shut it behind you when you leave.”

Before Abby could speak, he was gone.

**********

**_FLASHBACK – January 2002_ **

_The days past slowly and they started to blur together. While Abby’s parents spent most of their time at the hospital, they still went home at night to rest and eat a proper meal. Marcus, on the other hand, had not left Abby’s bedside in 8 days. The only reason he had clean clothes was because Abby’s mom had gone to their apartment and packed Abby a bag, grabbing Marcus a few changes of clothes in the process._   
_He was absolutely gutted by the loss of their baby boy, but he knew that he and Abby could get through anything, as long as they were together._

_She looked better than she had that first night. Some of the bruises were beginning to fade and the cuts beginning to heal. However, her fractured arm was still in a cast and she still had not regained consciousness despite being brought out of the medically induced coma two days ago._

_“We just need to give her time. She’ll wake up when her body is ready,” Dr. LaRusso had told them._

_**********_

_By the morning of day 10, Abby’s parents were concerned for Marcus’ own health and well-being, all but throwing him out of the hospital by insisting he go home for the day._

_“I’m not leaving her,” he bellowed at the suggestion._

_“Marcus, sweetheart, listen to me,” said Mrs. Walters as she gently placed her hands on his shoulders. “You need to go home and sleep. You need to eat something that is not from a vending machine. And you need to shower and get fresh clothes. We will be here the entire time you’re gone. We won’t leave her. We promise.”_

_Marcus knew she was right. He couldn’t keep this up much longer. “What if she wakes up and I’m not here?” he asked in a broken voice._

_“I don’t think that will happen, but if it does, we will let her know where you’ve gone,” she assured him._

_“And you’ll call me right away, right?”_

_Mrs. Walter’s nodded, “Of course we will. Now go and don’t come back here until tomorrow morning, understand?”_

_Marcus nodded before walking over to Abby’s bedside, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, and whispering, “I’ll be back, Abby. I just need to run home for a little bit. I love you.”_

_**********_

_The next morning, a clean-shaven and somewhat refreshed Marcus Kane made his way up to the 4th floor of the hospital. To his surprise, he was met in the hallway by Abby’s parents and Dr. LaRusso._

_“What’s going on? Is Abby ok?” Marcus asked somewhat alarmed._

_“Marcus, why don’t you join us in the conference room for a few minutes? There have been some developments and we need to discuss them with you,” Dr. LaRusso said._

_A feeling of dread came over him as he walked to the room and took a seat. “Someone, please tell what’s going on,” he pleaded._

_“Marcus, Abby regained consciousness yesterday afternoon,” the Dr. informed him._

_Marcus was shocked. He looked between the Dr. and Abby’s parents with a look of disbelief on his face, “Yesterday? Why wasn’t I called?” He immediately stood, intent on rushing to Abby’s bedside._

_Mr. Walters blocked his path and put a hand up to stop him, “Marcus, please, just sit down and listen to what Dr. LaRusso has to say. Please.”_

_Marcus could only nod before slowly turning around retaking his seat._

_“Now, the good news is Abby is awake and she is healing. Physically, I have no doubt she will make a complete recovery. However, there seems to be a complication from her head injury.”_

_“Complication?” Marcus asked, barely above a whisper._

_Dr. LaRusso nodded, “Yes, based on the tests we’ve run since she regained consciousness, it’s clear that Abby is suffering from Retrograde Amnesia, caused by the TMI she sustained in the accident.”_

_“Amnesia? So, what, she doesn’t remember the accident? I don’t understand,” he replied as looked at the pitying eyes of the 3 people around him._

_Dr. LaRusso looked at Mr. and Mrs. Walters before slowly shaking his head, “No, I’m afraid it seems to be a little more substantial than just the accident. Marcus, from what we can tell, Abby has lost the last 3 years. She thinks it’s April of 1999 and she a junior in college.”_

_The Dr. and Abby’s parents watched Marcus closely as he slowly absorbed exactly what he was being told._

_“April of ’99? That means……..that means she doesn’t remember us. We didn’t start dating until October of ’99,” Marcus said quietly._

_“I’m afraid not,” the Dr. replied._

_Marcus stood and began to pace in the small room. Abby’s parents watched him as their hearts broke. They knew how devastating this would be on Marcus._

_After a few moments, he turned to Dr. LaRusso, “But she’ll remember, right? It’s only temporary? She just needs some time and it’ll all come back, right?”_

_Dr. LaRusso didn’t want to crush this young man’s hope, but as a doctor, he couldn’t delude him either. “Marcus, unfortunately, there are no guarantees when you are dealing with the human brain. It’s possible that Abby could wake up tomorrow, or next week, or next month and remember everything that happened in the last 3 years. It could all just come back. But, it’s also possible that she may start to remember slowly, in bits and pieces. Or…..”_

_“Or what?” Marcus asked alarmed._

_“Or, it’s also possible that Abby may never regain the memories she’s lost. I’m sorry, there just are no guarantees, Marcus.”_

_With tears in his eyes, Marcus ran his hands over his face and through his hair before placing them on his hips. Taking a deep breath, “I need to see her.”_

_“Marcus, that may not be a good idea, right now,” Mrs. Walters replied._

_“Why? What have you told her? Does she know its 2002? Did you mention me?”_

_Mr. Walters nodded, “Yes, we told her everything. Dr. LaRusso thought it was best to be upfront and honest.”_

_Marcus held out his hands in confusion, “Then what’s the problem?”_

_“Marcus, the two of you didn’t even like each other in April of 1999. You weren’t even friends. She’s having trouble accepting the fact that the two of you are engaged,” Mrs. Walters informed him as delicately as possible._

_“I’m not leaving until I see her. If she wants me to leave, I’ll go, but I need to speak with her first. Please,” he pleaded._

_**********_

_15 minutes later, Marcus stood outside Abby’s room. Taking a deep breath, he gently knocked and peaked inside. She was awake, lying in bed flicking through the channels on the hospital television._

_“Kane. It’s you,” Abby commented as soon as she noticed him enter her room._

_Marcus felt what was left of his heart shatter. Kane. She hadn’t called him Kane since the Bills game that October Sunday. After that, he had always been Marcus._

_Stepping slowly into the room, “I, um…..I just wanted to check on you. Your parents said you were awake.”_

_Abby eyed him suspiciously and nodded, “Yep, and apparently I’ve lost the last 3 years of my life, which includes graduating from college, starting med school, an engagement to a man I’ve always struggled to have a civilized conversation with, and a pregnancy.”_

_Marcus knew she wasn’t trying to hurt him, but he doesn’t think she could have hurt him more if she had tried. The words cut him to his core._

_Abby noticed the devastated look on his face, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. It’s just a lot to take in.”_

_Marcus nodded, “I get it. I’m just glad you’re ok. I’m sure your memories will come back, Abby. It’ll be ok, I promise.”_

_Abby couldn’t help but notice how different 23 year old Kane was from the version she remembered. This Kane was kind and gentle and he looked at her with love in his chocolate brown eyes. It was completely freaking her out, if she was being honest. The Kane she remembered was a pompous, arrogant dickhead that she normally couldn’t be in a room with for more than 5 minutes without a screaming match erupting between them. How could so much change in 3 years?_

_“Look, I get that finding out we’re engaged is probably the last thing you expected, so I’ll go. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable,” he said._

_Abby gave a small smile, “Thank you.”_

_“But, if it’s ok, I’d like to stop by tomorrow? Maybe bring a few photo albums of us? It may help jog your memory. I don’t want to pressure you, I just want to help.”_

_Abby nodded, “Ok, yeah. Sounds like a plan.”_

_Marcus couldn’t help but smile, “Ok, cool. I’ll see you tomorrow, Abby.”_


	5. I Can't Do This

**Chapter 5 - I Can’t Do This**

A few days later, Marcus found himself at a Buffalo Sabres game with Thelonius and Sinclair. It was the first time the trio had truly “hung out” since Marcus left Buffalo. It felt good to be with his lifelong friends again and Marcus was actually enjoying himself. After the game, they headed across the street to 716 for a few drinks and appetizers.

The waitress delivered their first round and Sinclair raised his bottle in the air, “To Marcus. It’s good to have you home, my friend. Cheers.”

“Cheer,” Marcus and Thelonius toasted in unison as the three men clanked their beers together.

“So………,” Thelonius started. “I heard you saw Abby and you had to suspend Clarke?”

“I’m sorry, what!?” added Sinclair.

Marcus closed his eyes and groaned. “You heard?”

Thelonius chuckled, “Come on, Marcus. Callie is my wife and she is still Abby’s best friend. They’re women. They talk…….about everything!”

“Will someone please fill me in? I suddenly feel out of the loop,” pleaded Sinclair.

Marcus ran his hand through his hair and took a healthy swig of his beer. “Ah, fuck it. Yes, I saw Abby when I had to suspend Clarke. We only discussed her daughter. It wasn’t a big deal.”

“Uh-huh,” both Thelonius and Sinclair uttered at the same time.

“What about the basketball game the other night?” Thelonius inquired.

“Jesus Christ!” Marcus exclaimed in annoyance as he looked between his two smirking friends. “Yes, I saw Abby at the game and, yes, she asked to speak with me for a few minutes,” Marcus said.

“And, how did that go?” asked an anxious Sinclair.

“Ok, at first,” Marcus confessed. “But then…..it was just too much. Look, the best thing that Abby and I can do is to keep our distance from one another. It’s just easier. Too much has happened.”

“Marcus, listen man, you’re one of my oldest friends and I love you like a brother. What happened to you and Abby was fucked up, but you can’t let it ruin your life anymore, dude,” Thelonius said.

Marcus couldn’t help but roll his eyes, “My life isn’t ruined, but thanks.”

Thelonius shook his head, “I’m serious. Look, you’re 40 years old. You’ve never been married and you don’t have any kids. You, the person who wanted a family more than any of us!”

Marcus shot his friend a glare before Thelonius raised his hand to stop whatever was about to come out of his mouth, “Let me finish……From where I’m sitting, you have two choices here Marcus: 1) You can finally make peace with what happened and let Abby go, once and for all. Then you move on and find someone to be happy with. Raise a couple kids. 2) You fight for Abby and see what happens. Maybe you two can connect again or maybe you can’t. But you are never going to know unless you give it a go.

Marcus looked between Thelonius and Sinclair, stunned. He was taken aback by how blunt his friend was.

“Sorry, Marcus, but I’m with Thelonius on this one. We just want what’s best for you,” Sinclair added.

Marcus looked down at his beer and shook his head, “I fought for Abby once, remember? I fought for her until she told me to stop. I fought for her until she fell for one of our best friends and got pregnant with his kid. Sorry guys, but fighting for Abby really isn’t an option.”

**********

**_FLASHBACK – Spring 2002_ **

_Since waking from her coma, Abby had grown to truly care for Kane, no Marcus. He was a completely different person from the one she remembered and he spent every free moment trying to help her regain her lost memories. During her hospital stay, he would bring photo albums, home videos, and mementos from their time together, hoping anything would help jump start her memories. When they weren’t walking down memory lane, they would simply talk and try to get to know one another all over again. Unfortunately, with each passing day, Abby knew she was hurting Marcus. When he entered the room, he always had a flicker of hope in his eyes. Maybe today is the day? Sadly, it never was. No matter what Marcus, or anyone else did, Abby still didn’t remember anything after April 1999._

_Abby was finally released from the hospital a month after her accident. However, instead of returning to the apartment she and Marcus shared, she decided to move back in with her parents instead. Abby did not feel comfortable living with him, at least, not yet. Of course, Marcus was understanding and supportive, but Abby could tell it hurt him._

_“Hello,” Abby answered._

_“Hey, it’s me, Marcus.”_

_“Hi, Marcus. What’s up?”_

_“Well, I was just wondering if you’d like to have dinner tomorrow night, at the apartment? You haven’t been here yet since you were released and I thought you might want to check it out?” Marcus asked._

_There was a long silence. Had he overstepped? Was it too soon for her to come to their apartment?_

_“Abby?” he asked gently._

_“Yes, I’m here. Sorry, you just surprised me is all,” Abby confessed._

_Marcus closed his eyes and internally scolded himself. You idiot! “If you don’t feel comfortable coming here, we can go out. It’s not a problem.”_

_“No, no, Marcus. I’d love to come over for dinner. Like you said, it’s time I stopped by. You never know, it may help me remember,” Abby replied._

_Marcus let out a breath, “Ok, great. I’ll pick you up at 6?”_

_Abby smiled, “I look forward to it. Bye Marcus.”_

_**********_

_As 6pm approached, Marcus was a nervous wreck. He had taken the entire day off from work in order to clean and make sure the apartment was spotless. He also made sure to prepare Abby’s favorite meal; filet and scallop stir fry, with her favorite fresh fruit tart for dessert._

_He pulled into the driveway of the Walters home at 5:58pm. Giving himself a quick once-over in the mirror, he got out of his Jeep and made his way to the front door._

_“Marcus!” Mr. Walters exclaimed with a huge smile on his face when he opened the door. Marcus stepped into the house and was immediately enveloped into a hug by Mrs. Walters. “It’s good to see you. How have you been holding up?” she asked._

_Marcus couldn’t help but smile. He had always liked Abby’s parents. “I’m ok. Just taking things one day at a time.”_

_They both nodded in understanding._

_“Hi, Marcus,” Abby greeted him as the trio turned to see her walking towards them from the kitchen._

_Marcus couldn’t help but light up at the sight of her. “Hey. You look great.”_

_“Thank you,” she smiled. “Are you ready?”_

_“Yes, let’s go,” he replied._

_“Have fun, you two,” Mrs. Walters called to them as they walked towards the Jeep._

_**********_

 

_Less than 15 minutes later, Marcus and Abby walked through the front door of their apartment. “Well, this is it,” Marcus said as he shut the door behind him. “I’m going to start dinner. It shouldn’t take long. Why don’t you look around, see if anything clicks?”_

  _Abby nodded and walked in slowly, visibly trying to take it every detail. It was a beautiful place, with high ceilings and beautiful wood floors. As she let her eyes scan the entry, living room, and kitchen, she couldn’t help but notice items that she recognized as her own. There were also pictures of her and Marcus everywhere, as well as pictures of both of their families, and their friends. Clearly, this had been her home, there were pieces of her everywhere, but she didn’t remember living there. It was surreal._

  
_As she made her way towards the back of the apartment, she passed a bathroom before stepping into the room at the end of the hall. This must be “our” bedroom, she thought to herself. Sure enough, she recognized a few of her belongings on top of the dresser and some of her clothing still in the walk-in closet. She headed back towards the kitchen to join Marcus, but stopped in front of a closed door. Hesitantly, she turned the handle and peered inside. The nursery. She walked in. The walls were a light blue and there was a crib disassembled against the far wall. There were also several boxes in the corner of the room. Reaching in one of the unsealed boxes, she pulled out a baby blue elephant blanket and ran her fingers over the embroidered letters across the front…..LIAM MARCUS._

_This was supposed to be her son’s room. She had been told she was 6 months pregnant at the time of the accident but, unfortunately, her little boy didn’t make it. Abby never knew how to deal with that. She didn’t even remember being pregnant. It never seemed real to her. It seemed like someone else’s life. But now, standing in the nursery and holding a blanket with his name, it suddenly felt very real._

_“Abby?” Marcus said softly, pulling her from her thoughts._

_Abby turned, still holding the blanket. Marcus’ eyes immediately looked down at the item in her hands as he slowly crossed to her._

_“I’m sorry, Abby. I should have made sure this was gone before you came over,” he apologized._

_With tears in her eyes, Abby shook her head, “No, it’s ok…………we haven’t talked about it. About him.”_

_Marcus looked down, unable to make eye contact with her. “I know. I wasn’t sure if I should bring him up.”_

_“How did we decide on Liam?” Abby asked._

_Marcus swallowed hard. He wasn’t sure he wanted to go there tonight. It was still too raw, too fresh. “Umm, honestly? It was one of the few names we could agree on.”_

_They both chuckled softly. Abby wasn’t surprised. In fact, if she was being honest, she was surprised they were able to come to any agreement._

_“Well, that sounds about right,” she said._

_Marcus gave a small nod._

_**********_

_The rest of their evening went about as well as could be expected under their unusual circumstances. Dinner was delicious and Abby was truly touched that Marcus took the time to prepare her favorite meal and purchase her favorite dessert. They talked for hours after they finished, enjoying each other’s company and sharing a bottle of wine._

_Maybe it was the wine? Maybe it was Abby’s subconscious? Maybe it was both? But, at some point, Abby and Marcus drifted towards one another on the sofa and they ended up kissing until they were both breathless. Leaning their foreheads together, just like they had done a thousand times before, Marcus said, “It feels so good to have you home. I love you so much.”_

_As soon as the words left his lips, he immediately felt Abby’s body tense._

_“I’m sorry, Abby. I didn’t mean….I shouldn’t have said….” Marcus tried to apologize as Abby broken away from him and rose from the sofa._

_Marcus groaned as he also stood and ran his hands through his dark locks. He stood with his hands on his hips, staring at Abby’s back as she looked out the living room window._

_“I’m sorry, Abby. I’m trying, I really am,” his voice full of frustration and regret._

_“I can’t do this anymore, Marcus.”_

_Marcus immediately flew across the room and came to a stop directly behind her. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder, urging her to turn and look at him. Hesitantly, she did._

_“Abby, what are you talking about?”_

_Her eyes filled with tears, she crossed her arms over her chest, and shook her head. “I keep hurting you, Marcus. I don’t mean to. I don’t want to. But I do, over and over again. I can’t do it anymore.”_

_He felt like he couldn’t breathe. She couldn’t be serious? “Abby, don’t say that, please.”_

_“Marcus, I wish I remembered our life together. I do. But it’s been months and I haven’t remembered a single thing. Chances are, I never will,” she confessed._

_At this point, Marcus was fighting back his own tears, “Abby, please, don’t do this. Maybe, you’re right. Maybe you’ll never remember our past, but that doesn’t mean we can’t make new memories. We can fall in love all over again. We can get married, we can have kids, we can still have the life we always dreamed of together.”_

_Abby didn’t respond. She only looked up at him, her eyes wet and full of remorse. Suddenly, the realization hit him like a freight train._

_“Ah, I see. You don’t want a life with me,” he said in a low voice. “I’m still just Kane, right Abby?”_

_“I’m sorry, Marcus. I’m so sorry,” she said through tears. “I just want to take a break. I want to focus on getting my life back. I need to go back to school and finish my Bachelor’s and, hopefully, start medical school again. I need to concentrate on myself for now.”_

_Marcus nodded before Abby stepped away and picked up her purse from the kitchen table. Reaching inside, she pulled out a small box that he immediately recognized. She held it out to him. “You should have this back.”_

_Slowly, he reached out and took the box from her outstretched hand. Popping it open, he saw the white gold princess cut engagement ring he had given her on Christmas Eve._

**********

“Abby? This is a surprise. What are you doing here, sweetheart?” Abby’s mom asked, surprised to see her daughter on her doorstep.

Abby smiled and she reached out to hug her mother, “Hi, Mom. I just wanted to stop by and see how you were doing.” Since Abby’s father passed away last year, she tried to check-in with her mother as much as possible.

“I’m fine dear. You don’t need to check-up on me, but I’m always happy to see you,” the older woman told Abby as the two walked towards the kitchen. “Would you like some coffee? I just put on a fresh pot?”

“That would be great. Thank you,” Abby replied.

Christine Walters eyed her daughter curiously as she poured their coffee. “I know that look, Abigail. Whatever it is, just tell me.”

Abby couldn’t help but smile. Taking a deep breath, “Marcus is back in town.”

Christine stopped mid-pour and stared at her daughter. That was the last thing she ever expected Abby to say. “Marcus? Why? When?”

“Believe it or not, he’s the new Principal at Clarke’s school. I had to go into the school last week and there he was,” Abby recalled.

“What’s it been now? 17 years?” Christine asked.

Abby nodded, “17 since the accident, but 16 since he left town.”

“Did you have a chance to speak with him? How does he look?”

“I did, briefly. It went well, at first, but then…….things just ended so badly. I don’t know if we can ever come back from that, Mom,” Abby admitted.

Christine walked around the kitchen island and put her arm around her daughter, “I’m sorry, honey. I know it can’t be easy, but don’t give up hope. I have every confidence that you and Marcus will work this out. The two of you were meant to be and nothing will ever convince me otherwise.”

Abby’s eyes snapped to her mother, “What? You’ve never said that to me before.”

Christine simply shrugged, “It wasn’t my place, Abigail. You had to make your own decision. And God knows you went through hell after that car accident, losing 3 years of your life like that. Now, don’t get me wrong, I loved Jake, but if it wasn’t for that damn accident, you and Marcus would be happily married right now with 4-5 children running around.”

Abby’s mouth gaped. She was in shock. Her mother had never said these things to her before.

Heading back to her side of the island, Christine continued, “And you still haven’t answered my question…..How does he look?”

Abby rolled her eyes and smiled at her mother. “Honestly? Better than he did before, if that’s even possible.”

Both women could not help but laugh.


	6. Goodbye, Abby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, here is it......the most important chapter to date. Hopefully, most of your questions will be answered. Enjoy!

**Chapter 6 – Goodbye, Abby**

“I am so out of shape,” whined Callie from her treadmill.

Abby and Diana both laughed.

“Suck it up, buttercup! My wedding is only 2 weeks away and we need to fit into our dresses,” instructed Diana.

“Abby and I are bridesmaids, Diana. No one cares how we look. Everyone will be looking at you,” Callie reminded her.

“This is true,” added Abby.

Diana sighed heavily, “But you two will be standing next to me!”

Both Abby and Callie rolled their eyes at Diana, also known as Bridezilla. Teasing aside, they could not be happier for their friend, who had finally met “the one.” Trent, a former professional football player who now worked on the Bills coaching staff, is the first person who was not intimidated by Diana’s opinionated, outspoken, and sometimes diva-like personality. Both 40 and 43 respectively, neither had ever been married or had children. Of course, Abby and Callie would be Diana’s two bridesmaids, both sharing the matron of honor duties. And, because it was Diana, the wedding was being held at Buffalo’s premier wedding venue, Statler City.

“Oh, Abby, I need to tell you something about the wedding,” Diana said partially out of breath from her treadmill.

Abby turned her head, “Hmm, what’s that?”

“Marcus will be at the wedding,” Diana said before glancing sideways to see her friend’s reaction.

Abby was so caught off guard, she almost fell off her treadmill. Luckily, she was able to recover. Why on earth would Diana invite Marcus to her wedding? She hadn’t spoken to him in years and they were never close friends. “Ok……why, may I ask?”

Diana shrugged, “It makes sense. He was always one of our friends and he’s back in town. Plus, Thelonius called me and asked if he can come.”

Abby shot a glare in Callie’s direction, who threw her arms up in defense, “Don’t look at me, Abs. This was all Theo. I tried to talk him out of it, but he’s worried about Marcus. He just wants him to get out and have a good time. Maybe even meet someone.” Abby immediately felt a surge of jealously and she wasn’t sure why.

“Are you ok, Abby?” Diana asked hesitantly.

Abby sighed, “Of course, it’s fine. Statler City is a huge venue and there will be hundreds of people. Not to mention, I’ll be very busy with my wedding party duties. I’m sure Marcus and I won’t even cross paths but, if we do, I see no reason why we can’t have a civil conversation.”

“That’s the spirit!” Diana exclaimed before smacking Abby on the booty.

 

**********

 

**_FLASHBACK – July 4, 2002_ **

_It had been two months since Abby had given back the engagement ring. Two months since she and her parents had come to the apartment and cleared out everything of Abby’s that she had left behind. Sure, they had crossed paths a few times, in the grocery store, at the mall, in the park, etc., but it had been short and casual and Abby seemed to want to avoid him. Although Marcus had promised to give Abby some space, he was devastated and, if you asked Thelonius or Sinclair, he was suffering from depression, which Marcus vehemently denied._

_But today, he hoped to finally have a real conversation with Abby. Today was Sinclair’s annual 4 th of July barbeque at his parent’s lake house. Everyone would be there, they always were, including Abby. She had said she needed a break, that she wanted time. He had given her two months. He didn’t want to pressure her or scare her away, but he missed her. He just wanted to spend some time with her and see how she was doing. Did she remember anything? How was school going? If they needed to just to friends for now, until she was ready for more, he could do that. _

_By 3pm, the party was in full swing. It was typical summer day in WNY, with temps in the mid-80s, clear blue skies, and a light breeze. The party was packed and many guests were either on the beach or in the lake. Some of the older crowd, like Sinclair’s parents and their friends, tended to stay on the back deck. Marcus had been chatting with Callie and Thelonius when he decided he needed another beer. “I’m going to head in and grab another Corona. You guys want anything?”_

_“No man, we’re good. Thanks though,” Theo replied._

_With that, Marcus headed back inside and grabbed another beer from the fridge. Just then, Abby and Jake Griffin walked into the house. All three stopped in their tracks when they saw one another. Marcus and Abby just stared at each other, while Jake shifted uncomfortably before breaking the silence._

_“Uh, you know what, I’m going to take this cooler outside. I’ll give you guys some privacy,” Jake announced before scurrying out the sliding glass door._

_Marcus furrowed his brow and tried to find his voice, “You’re here with Jake?”_

_Abby looked uncomfortable, “Yes, but not the way you think. My car is in the shop, something with the transmission. My parents are in the Adirondacks. Jake just offered to give me a ride since he was driving by my place anyway.”_

_Marcus only nodded. He should be the one driving Abby, not Jake Griffin. Pushing the muscular blonde from his mind, “It’s good to see you. How’s everything going?”_

_“It’s good. I still don’t remember anything, but I’m back at school, so that’s something,” she offered._

_Marcus smiled, “That’s great. I’m glad you’re doing well.”_

_They smiled at one another and Marcus was just about to ask if they could go somewhere and talk when Diana and Callie burst through the door._

_“Abby! Finally! Let’s go!” Diana yelled as she grabbed her by the arm and dragged her outside._

_**********_

_For the next several hours, the party continued. Everyone played Volleyball on the beach, cooled off in the lake, ate a large spread of catered food, and drank. Marcus primarily spent his time with Thelonius and Sinclair, who were occasionally joined by Jake and David Miller. While Marcus tried his best to enjoy himself, his eyes were always scanning for Abby. He still hadn’t had a chance to speak with her in private because she was always surrounded by a group of friends._

_After dark, everyone was gathering on the beach for the fireworks, but Marcus didn’t see Abby. Noticing Diana with her arms around a shirtless guy he didn’t recognize, Marcus walked over to her. “Diana, have you seen Abby?”_

_“Last I say her she was heading toward the house,” Diana slurred._

_Marcus rolled his eyes at the promiscuous blonde before turning on his heel and heading back inside. With everyone watching the fireworks, this might be the perfect opportunity to try and spend some time with Abby. Maybe offer her a ride home?_

_Once inside, he quickly scanned the kitchen and living room, but there was no sign of her. Continuing to walk through the downstairs, he thought he heard voices coming from the second floor. Ascending the stairs, it sounded like it was coming from the master bedroom, where Sinclair’s parents had a large balcony overlooking the beach._

_Approaching the open bedroom door, Marcus froze in place as he stared ahead in horror. There, before him, were Abby and Jake with their arms around one another and their lips locked._

_Marcus saw red as he headed to the balcony, “What the fuck?!”_

_Abby and Jake jumped apart at the sound of his voice and Abby threw her hand over her mouth, “Oh my god, Marcus.”_

_Marcus had tears in his eyes as he looked between the love of his life and one of his close friends. “How long?” he croaked out in a hoarse voice._

_To their credit, both Abby and Jake looked guilty and remorseful. “A few weeks,” Abby confessed. Marcus closed his eyes and hung his head, feeling the hot tears behind his eyelids._

_“Marcus, I’m so sorry. We didn’t plan this. It just happened,” Abby said._

_“Yeah, we never wanted to hurt you, man. We didn’t want you find out like this,” added Jake._

_At that moment, everything came to a head for Marcus: the car accident, losing his son, Abby’s amnesia, the broken engagement, and now this. Jake never saw the punch coming, it happened so fast. Marcus didn’t hear Abby scream for him to stop. He couldn’t hear anything. He was full of a primal rage and that rage was focused on Jake Griffin._

_Hearing Abby’s screams and the commotion from the balcony, several people ran upstairs to help. Before they knew it, Thelonius and Miller were pulling Marcus off of Jake, who was left with a busted lip and a broken nose. Abby rushed to his side. “Jake, are you ok?”_

_“Get off me!” Marcus yelled at his friends before walking back into the house, down the stairs, and out to his Jeep._

_**********_

 

_A few days later, Marcus sat in his apartment drowning his sorrows with a 6-pack of beer. He hadn’t left his apartment since returning from the party, other than to pick up more alcohol. He also hadn’t bothered to shave. His mother and Sinclair were worried about him and they had both called several times. Thelonius stopped by earlier that day to check on him and to let him know that Jake would not be pressing charges._

_Just after 7pm, Marcus heard a knock on his door. Thinking it was another of his “concerned” friends, he rose from his seat on the sofa, and opened the door, beer in hand._

_Before he had a chance to react, Abby brushed past him in a ball of fury. “Please, come in,” he said as sarcastically as possible as he closed the door._

_Abby glared at him for a few moments with her arms crossed tightly in front of her chest. She couldn’t help but notice how horrible he looked. His normally perfect hair was wild and he clearly hadn’t used a razor in days. His clothes were rumpled and he had dark circles under his eyes. Despite what happened at the party, her heart broke a little knowing she was the cause of what she was seeing._

_“I know that you are hurt and angry, Marcus. I do,” Abby began. “But what you did to Jake was appalling.”_

_Marcus couldn’t stop the scoff that escaped as he shook his head. “Is that what you came to tell me, Abby? That I’m the bad guy and your new boyfriend is the innocent victim?”_

_“You attacked him! He is the victim! You’re lucky he’s not pressing charges,” she yelled._

_“Whatever. Just leave, Abby,” he said as he walked past her and took a seat on the sofa, laying his head back and staring up at the ceiling._

_Abby took a deep breath to try and calm her nerves before turning around and sitting on the loveseat across from him. Still staring up at the ceiling, Marcus broke the silence, “You said you wanted to take a break. You said you needed time by yourself, to heal and to focus on school. It killed me Abby, but I gave you space. I was patient. I was understanding. And then I see you kissing one of my oldest friends, like I never existed.”_

_Abby could feel the wetness in her eyes. “Marcus, I’m so sorry. Please believe me, I never meant for any of this to happen. I never wanted to hurt you.”_

_Sighing loudly, Marcus tore his eyes from the ceiling and sat up with his elbows on his knees. Casting his penetrating gaze toward her, he said, “Jesus Christ, just be honest with me! I love you. I want a life with you, the life we dreamed of. But that can’t happen unless you want that life too. And if you don’t, you need to tell me, so I can try and move on. I can’t live in this never ending limbo anymore.”_

_Abby bit her lower lip and nodded. “I…..I don’t remember us, Marcus. I wish I did. I’ve tried, but I don’t. I’m not the same person I was before the accident and you need to let me go.”_

_Marcus couldn’t stop the tears that fell as he looked at her. While that was what he expected her to say, actually hearing the words broke him._

_“I know that I loved you. I see the pictures and the videos, but it’s like I’m watching a movie of someone else’s life,” she told him, now crying as well. “I don’t know what will happen with Jake, if anything, but I know I’d like to find out. And I am so sorry that hurts you, Marcus.”_

_Marcus rose from his seat and walked into the kitchen without a word. Placing his empty beer bottle on the counter, he reached into the refrigerator and took out another._

_Abby was concerned and she followed him into the kitchen. “Marcus, please don’t. Don’t you think you’ve had enough?”_

_Marcus looked at her through wet eyes and laughed bitterly. “Well, it really isn’t your concern anymore, is it?”_

_Abby stared at him as he proceeded to chug the entire bottle before slamming it down on the countertop and hanging his head. “None of this would have happened if you had just gotten a fucking hotel room,” Marcus said, barely above a whisper._

_Abby’s gasped. Did he just say that? “Excuse me?” she said hoarsely._

_Marcus lifted his head to look at her before pushing away from the counter and slowly walking towards her. He was so close, she had to look up at him. Abby could see his tears, but something was different. His eyes were cold and angry. “It was a fucking blizzard, Abby. I begged you not to drive home. I begged you to get a hotel room. But did you listen? No, because you are so fucking stubborn. You think you know everything!”_

_Abby’s mouth gaped open at his words. He was angry and he must have been holding this in since her accident. “I should go,” Abby said quietly before attempting to turn and leave. “We can talk again when you’re sober.”_

_Marcus grabbed her arm and spun her back to him. “Marcus, let go of me!”_

_“What’s wrong, Abby? Can’t handle to hear the truth?” he spewed. He stared at her for a few moments before taking her hand and pulling her behind him. “Come with me.”_

_The next thing she knew, Abby was being guided through the apartment and into the nursery. Once she was inside, Marcus released her, but not before shutting the door behind him. She knew Marcus wouldn’t hurt her, at least not physically, but she was still anxious._

_Marcus stood with hands on his hips as he looked at her with a cold, penetrating gaze. “It’s July, Abby. Our 3 month old son should be sleeping in this room right now.”_

_Abby was speechless. She didn’t know what to say. Her chin trembled as she fought back the tears. “Marcus……”_

_“He’d be here right now, in that crib, if you hadn’t gotten in that damn car!” he yelled as he pointed to the disassembled crib in the corner of the room. “Liam would be here! It’s your fault, he’s dead, Abby!”_

_The slap caught him completely off guard. It was hard and he stumbled back at the contact. He stared at her dumbfounded as Abby’s hands flew to her mouth and she burst into tears._

_“You bastard,” Abby said through her tears. “You think I don’t know that? I may not remember, but I think about that baby every day. I wish I could go back and change what happened, but I can’t, and I’m going to have to live with that for the rest of my life.”_

_Marcus nodded slowly, “We both will.”_

_They stood in silence for a few moments before Marcus walked over to the box and pulled out Liam’s elephant blanket. He stared down at it as he wiped the wetness from his eyes. “You should go, Abby. Move on with your life. Be with Jake or someone else. Finish med school.”_

_Abby stood rooted in place. She couldn’t say anything. She couldn’t move. All she could do was stare at Marcus as he spoke._

_“I lost my family in that car accident, Abby. I’m just sorry it took me 6 months to accept it,” he continued._

_“Marcus,” Abby whispered, taking a tentative step toward him._

_“Goodbye, Abby.”_

_**********_

_By October, Abby and Jake were officially a couple and in love. While both felt awful at the pain their relationship was causing Marcus, they decided they were not willing to deny their feelings for one another. For the first time since her accident, Abby felt at peace and happy. She had recently moved into Jake’s house and the young couple learned they were expecting a child. They were over the moon and excited about their future together._

_Unfortunately, Marcus was not fairing as well as Abby. While he was able to keep up appearances at work, the rest of his life had fallen apart. He usually spent his free time alone, in his apartment with a bottle of whiskey or a 6-pack of beer. While he never joined his friends for happy hour, parties, or group outings anymore, Thelonius and Sinclair always made a point to stay in contact and check-up on him as much as possible._

_One afternoon, Marcus came home to find his mother and Thelonius sitting on his living room sofa, matching looks of concern on their faces._

_“What the hell?”_

_“Marcus, come sit down, dear. Theo and I would like to talk to you,” Vera instructed him._

_Marcus sighed loudly before dropping his bag next to the door and joining them on the couch. “What is this, an intervention?”_

_“Do you think you need an intervention?” Theo asked._

_Marcus chuckled as he leaned back on the sofa and ran his hands over his face._

_“Look man, there’s something you should know, and your mom and I thought it would be best if you heard it from us,” Theo began._

_Immediately, Marcus knew it wasn’t good, at least for him. “Just tell me,” he said bitterly._

_“Marcus, Abby and Jake are expecting a baby,” Vera told him softly._

_Marcus stared at his mother for moment before looking over to his friend. “It’s true, man. I’m sorry.”_

_Internally, Marcus was angry, jealous, and bitter. Externally, he seemed unphased by the revelation. “Well, good for them. I’ll be sure to send a gift,” he finally said before rising from the couch and heading into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of Bud Light. “Anyone want anything?”_

_Vera and Thelonius both looked at one another, knowing how devastated Marcus was, even if he didn’t show it. Joining him in the kitchen, Vera put her hand on her son’s arm, “Marcus, this has to stop. I know you are hurting dear, but you need to move on.”_

_“I’m fine, Mom,” he ground out._

_“You think we don’t notice the drinking? I’ll admit, you can hide it well, but we know. It’s only a matter of time before it’s starts affecting your career as well, sweetheart.”_

_Marcus looked at Vera with a clenched jaw, but didn’t respond._

_“Marcus, come on, man. What happened is awful and you’ve lost a lot, but you need to move on with your life,” Thelonius added._

_“It breaks my heart to say this, but you need to get out of here, Marcus. You need to start fresh, somewhere else,” Vera told her son. “You’ll never be able to move on if you stay in Buffalo. There are too many ghosts.”_

_Marcus knew his mother was right. In fact, he had been thinking about packing up for a while now. Finding out that Abby was expecting a child with Jake was the final push he needed. While he would always love Abby and he wanted her to be happy, there was no way he could watch her and Jake live the life that should have been his. He wasn’t that strong._

_Marcus finally nodded in agreement, “You’re right.”_

_A few weeks later, Marcus resigned from his job at Crofton HS. He packed up his Jeep and closed the door to his apartment for the last time before saying goodbye to his mother, Thelonius, and Sinclair. Heading down the 90 West, he wasn’t sure where he was going, but he knew he needed to put as much distance between himself and Abigail Walters as possible._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest, I am struggling a little bit with Chapter 7. I have two different versions written and I love them both. I truly cannot decide which one to post. While they are similar, one leads to more angst, pining, and drama, while the other offers more of a fast tracked happy ending. Decisions, decisions, decisions. 
> 
> What are your thoughts? Which version would you rather see? Let me know in the comments. Thanks! ;-)


	7. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst it is! Enjoy!

Chapter 7 – The Wedding

It may have only been 12 degrees the day of Diana’s wedding, but it was clear and sunny, with no snow in the forecast. While Diana was a ball of nerves, the ceremony at St. Joseph’s Cathedral had gone off without a hitch. 

Abby and Callie stood in the back of the church watching the happy couple finish with the photographer. “They look so in love,” Callie said as the duo took in the scene. 

Abby smiled, “Yeah, they do. I’m so happy for Diana. I was beginning to think she’d never find anyone willing to put up with her.” Both women laughed. 

“Just think, Abs, all that’s left for us to do is give our speech and then share an awkward dance with Trent’s groomsmen. After that, we can relax and get shitfaced,” Callie said. 

Rolling her eyes and shaking her head, Abby replied, “I can’t wait.” 

**********  


A few hours later, the reception was in full swing at Statler City and Abby and Callie’s duties were complete. As soon as the wedding party dance was over, Thelonius had immediately swooped in and reclaimed his wife. 

“Have fun, you two,” Abby called after them before heading out to the main lobby for some air. She plopped down on one of the soft leather benches and sighed in relief that she could now relax. Leaning back against the cool marble wall, she watched a few of the other guests mingling by the large ornate fountain in the middle of the lobby. 

“You look like you could use this,” a familiar male voice said as he held out a class of champagne. 

“Marcus,” she said, looking up in surprise, but still accepting the beverage. “Thank you.”

He smiled down at her, “You’re welcome.”

Abby slid to her left to make room on the bench. “Have a seat,” she said patting the spot next to her.

Marcus seemed to hesitate for a split-second before occupying the spot next to her. Abby couldn’t help but notice how handsome he looked in his grey suit, white shirt, and salmon-colored tie with navy stripes. God help her, he was gorgeous, she thought to herself. 

They sat in silence for a few minutes, both sipping their champagne. “Diana looks happy. Trent seems like a good guy,” Marcus finally said. 

“Yeah, he is. Any man that can go toe-to-toe with Diana Sydney for the rest of his life, is definitely a keeper,” Abby joked and they both laughed. 

“Very true,” he agreed as he took another sip of his champagne, noticing how stunning she looked in her red, off the shoulder, dress with the very high slit. 

There was another long silence as both of them were unsure of what to say next. Abby rose from the bench and looked down at Marcus, “I should get back in there. Thank you for the drink.”

She started to head back into the ballroom when Marcus jumped up from his seat and called after her, “Abby wait. Please.” He sounded more desperate than he intended. 

Abby turned back and watched him as he came to stand in front of her. “There’s something I need to say to you. Can you we talk for a few minutes? Please.”

Abby nodded. “Sure, but let’s go down the hall. I don’t think we need an audience.”

They walked side by side down a long hallway leading to another ballroom that was not in use. They would be able to speak in private without being interrupted by other guests or staff. Seeing another bench against the wall, they both took a seat. 

Marcus turned toward Abby so he could look her in the eye. With his elbows on his knees and his fingers laced, he took a deep steadying breath before speaking. “The way we left things, before I moved away, has haunted me, Abby. The things I said to you that night……” he trailed off as he looked down and hung his head. “You didn’t deserve that. I wasn’t myself and I had been drinking. I’m so sorry,” he continued as he looked up with tears in his eyes. 

Abby looked at him for a moment before reaching out and placing her hand on tops of his. “Marcus, it’s ok. You don’t have to apologize. I forgave you a long time ago. Besides, what you said was true.”

Marcus immediately shook his head at her last statement, “No Abby…….”

Holding up her hand to stop him, “Marcus, I need to say this. Please.” 

He nodded before she stood, crossed her arms over her chest and briefly paced in front of him. When she stopped, she looked down into his eyes, “What you said hurt me, I won’t pretend it didn’t. But, it was the truth. I never should have tried to drive home that night. I should have listened to you.” Abby could feel the tears pooling in her eyes. “If I had, I never would have forgotten you and…….and our son would be here. I’m so sorry.” She could no longer hold back the sob that escaped her as Marcus jumped to his feet and took her in his arms. 

She immediately wrapped her arms around him as he held her close and let her cry into his chest. “Shhh, it’s ok, Abby. It’s ok,” he tried to sooth her through his own tears. 

They stayed like that for several more minutes before Abby finally picked her head up from his chest and looked up into his warm eyes. Hesitantly, Marcus cupped her cheek with his right hand and wiped away a stray tear with his thumb.

“I’m not delusional enough to think we can ever get back to where we were, but I hope we can at least be friends, Abby.”

Smiling, “I’d like that.” 

**********

Feeling like an enormous weight had been lifted off of both of them, Marcus and Abby shared a few more drinks at the bar, enjoying each other’s company. Of course, this did not go unnoticed by their many friends in attendance. 

When Abby left to accompany Callie to the restroom, Thelonius simply smiled at Marcus, who immediately blushed. “What?”

His friend chuckled and took a sip of his drink. “Nothing. It’s just nice to see you and Abby together.”

“We are not together,” Marcus quickly pointed out. “We just managed to clear the air a little bit. We’re friends, Thelonius, or at least, we are trying to be.”

“That’s good. I’m happy for you both,” Thelonius said sincerely. 

While the boys were talking at the bar, Callie was eager for Abby to give her all the details in the ladies room. 

“Ok, tell me everything!” Callie said excitedly as soon as the door closed behind them. 

Abby crossed her arms and smiled at her friend. “Callie, relax. All we are doing is talking. He’s here alone and so I am.” 

Callie arched an eyebrow, “Uh huh.”

“Fine, we had a long overdue conversation. We both apologized and there were some tears. Happy now?”

It was Callie’s turn to cross her arms. “No. What else?”

Abby sighed as she looked in the mirror and applied more eyeliner and lip gloss. “And we’ve agreed to try and be friends. Really, Callie, all we are doing is talking. We haven’t seen each other in 17 years. We are trying to get to know one another again. That’s all.” 

“Did you tell him? You know, did you tell him that you….” Callie asked hesitantly. 

Abby immediately knew what Callie was referring to and she spun around from the mirror in a flash. “No!” In a low voice, barely above a whisper, Abby continued, “Callie, you are the only person I have ever told. 

Promise me, you won’t say anything, especially to Marcus.”

“You know I would never say anything. You can trust me,” Callie assured her. “But, I think you should tell him, especially if you plan on spending more time together.”

Abby sighed. “We are just friends, Callie. There’s no need to tell him.”

**********

Over the next few hours, Abby and Marcus never left each other’s side. They discussed the lives they had each led over the last 17 years, mingled with old friends, shared a couple slow dances, and drank……..a lot.

Maybe it was the nerves of being so close to one another after so many years apart. Maybe it was the celebratory atmosphere of Diana’s wedding. Maybe it was the open bar. Maybe it was a combination of all three. Regardless, both Abby and Marcus were now quite intoxicated. 

As the duo swayed to “Wonderful Tonight” with their arms around one another and foreheads together, their lips met in a tentative kiss. As it inevitably turned hungry, Abby pulled back and looked up into Marcus’ lust-filled eyes. “I have a room across the street at the Curtiss. Let’s get out of here,” she said breathlessly. 

Unable to find his voice, all Marcus could do was nod in agreement before taking her hand and leading her from the ballroom. 

A few minutes later, Abby and Marcus stumbled into her hotel room. She barely had enough time to close the door behind them before Marcus had her pressed up against the nearest wall. 

**********

Early the next morning, Abby began to wake feeling a strong body pressed against her back and an arm around her waist. Content, she sighed and smiled. Suddenly, her eyes snapped open as images of last night started to filter back: Marcus, drinks, dancing, kissing, being pressed against the wall, clothes being ripped off, moaning. Oh God, what did they do? 

Feeling a sense of panic, she gently wiggled out of his arms, being very careful not to wake him. As soon as she sat up, her head started to pound, reminding her of just how much she had to drink last night. Fuck!

Grabbing her bag off the floor, she hurried into the bathroom. Quietly shutting the door behind her, she leaned against it and closed her eyes. Slowly, her body slid down until she was sitting on the bathroom floor with her knees drawn into her chest. She couldn’t stop the tears that fell or the sob that escaped her. What the hell was I thinking?! After the progress we made last night, I’ve ruined everything, again! All I do is hurt him. 

“Abby?” His soft voice calling to her from the other side of the door startled her. 

Although Marcus had also woken up to one hell of a hangover, he felt happy. It was the first time since Abby’s accident that he woke up content and hopeful. Then, he heard her sobs from the other side of the bathroom door. 

She had no idea what to say. “Abby, are you ok? Please, talk to me,” he tried again. 

While a large part of her wanted to hide in the bathroom forever, she knew she had to face him. “I’ll be right out,” she told him through the door. 

She emerged from the bathroom 10 minutes later, wearing blue jeans and a grey cable knit sweater, to find Marcus standing in front of the window, arms crossed, looking down at the city below. He was dressed as well, once again wearing the same outfit he had worn to the wedding. 

Marcus turned his head to look at her. She may have combed her hair, washed her face, and gotten dressed, but Marcus could still see her red, puffy eyes from across the room. He turned back to the window and shook his head sadly. 

“I’m…….I’m gonna go,” Marcus said quietly as he picked up his jacket from the foot of the bed. 

Abby reached out and grabbed his arm as he tried to walk past her. “Marcus, please wait. I just………” she trailed off. 

“It’s ok, Abby. I get it. You were drunk, we both were,” he tried to assure her, but she could hear the disappointment in his voice. 

She turned and took a seat on the edge of the bed. “It’s just, we made so much progress last night. I felt like we were in a good place. I just don’t want to ruin it, Marcus. I want us to be friends,” she explained.   
Friends.

Marcus pressed his lips together as he nodded, his eyes glistening. “I get it. You’re right.” 

They stared at each other for a few moments before Marcus cleared his throat, “Um, I really should go. I texted Thelonius and he said he and Callie can give me a ride home.”

“I can drive you, Mar……..” she started. 

“No, it’s ok. I’m sure I’ll see you soon,” he interrupted as he made his way to the door. “Bye, Abby.”

“Bye, Marcus,” she whispered, but he was already gone.

**********

Callie: “What the hell happened?!”

Abby groaned from her spot on her living room sofa where she was watching a movie with Clarke. 

The 15 year old looked over at her mother curiously. “Everything ok?”

“Yep, everything’s fine. It’s just your Aunt Callie,” Abby assured. 

Abby: “I can’t talk about it right now, I’m with Clarke.”

Callie: “Coffee tomorrow? 8am?”

Abby: “Sounds good. See you then.”

With that, Abby sank back into the cushions intent to finish this awful Lifetime movie with Clarke and not think about her drunken hook-up. 

**********

The next morning, Abby was seated at their usual table in the back corner of Starbucks, sipping her Venti Caramel Macchiato. It was just a few minutes after 8am when Callie slid into the seat beside her. 

“Explain,” Callie deadpanned. 

Abby immediately rolled her eyes. “What would you like to know?”

“What hell happened between you and Marcus? When Theo and I left the reception, the two of you looked happier than we’ve seen either of you look in years. You had your hands all over each other. Then, suddenly, the next morning Marcus gets into our car looking like he wants to cry. He barely said two words the entire way home. Seriously, Abby, what the hell happened?” 

Abby took a long sip of her beverage before taking a deep, calming breath. “We were drunk and we wound up in my hotel room……”

“Yeah, got that part,” Callie interrupted sarcastically. 

Abby arched her eyebrow before continuing, “The next morning, when I woke up, I panicked. We made such progress and we were in a good place. I felt like I ruined it.” 

“And Marcus didn’t feel the same way, I’m guessing?” Callie asked. 

Abby shook her head. “He didn’t say the words, but it was obvious he’d hoped this would be a new beginning for us. I don’t want to hurt him, Callie.”

“Then why did you?” her friend asked bluntly. 

Abby’s mouth gaped before she covered her face with her hands. “I don’t know. Everything is such a mess. I just wanted to be friends, to have him back in my life, and maybe see where that led. But, no, instead we have a night of drunken sex and I end up hurting him all over again.”

Callie could only stare at her closest friend. “Well, I’m not going to lie to you and say things won’t be awkward, but you can’t avoid him, Abby. If you want him in your life, as a friend or whatever, you need to talk to him and be honest with him,” she pointed out. “And lucky for you, you’ll get your chance next weekend when you both come over for TJ’s birthday party.”

Abby’s eyes darted up. “Marcus is coming to the party?”

Callie chuckled and rolled her eyes. “Come on, Abby, of course he is. He’s still Theo’s best friend and he’s missed TJ’s 7 previous birthdays. Hopefully, it will give you two a chance to talk.”

“Yeah, maybe,” Abby said as she brought her drink to her lips. 

“Just tell me you two drunken idiots had enough common sense to use protection?” Callie asked. 

Abby almost choked on her macchiato as Callie burst out laughing. However, she soon stopped when she saw her friend’s eyes widen and skin pale. 

“Seriously?!” Callie asked incredulously. 

“Oh my God, we didn’t,” Abby admitted as he hand covered her mouth. She hadn’t even thought about until now. 

“But, you’re still on birth control, right?” 

Abby shook her head. “No, once Jake died, I stopped taking it.”

“Look, I’m sure you’re not. I’m mean, what are the odds? I was just teasing you,” Callie said trying to lighten the mood. “I wouldn’t worry about it, Abby, really.”

Abby nodded. “Yeah, I’m sure I’m not,” she agreed not truly convinced. 

**********

That same afternoon, Marcus followed Thelonius into his finished basement to watch the UB Basketball game. “So…….we didn’t really have a chance to talk when I gave you a lift home yesterday,” Thelonius hesitantly pointed out as he handed Marcus a beer.

Marcus took the bottle. “Nothing to talk about,” he replied as he took a seat on the sectional. 

Marcus glanced to his right to see his friend staring at him, pointedly. “What do you want to hear?” he asked frustrated. 

“You guys both seemed really happy at the reception. Callie and I both said so. What happened, dude?” Thelonius asked. 

“I’m an idiot, that’s what happened!”

At his friend’s questioning look, Marcus continued, “We got drunk, we had sex, and I woke up the next morning to hear her crying in the bathroom. Not exactly a good sign.”

“Damn,” was all Theo could say. 

Marcus nodded. “Yeah……You know, for a few minutes, I actually thought that Abby and I were going to get another chance.” Marcus laughed bitterly. “Man, was I wrong.”

“I’m sorry, Marcus.”

“It’s ok,” Marcus replied. “It was a wake-up call. I think I’m going to finally take your advice.”

“What advice was that?” Thelonius asked. 

“That I should move on once and for all, try to meet someone,” Marcus reminded him. “I think it’s time.”


	8. Dos

Chapter 8 – Dos

One week later, Abby and Clarke were on their way to Callie and Theo’s house to celebrate their son’s 8th birthday. 

“Clarke, I haven’t had a chance to tell you before now, but I wanted to give you a heads up that your Principal will probably be at TJ’s party,” Abby mentioned nonchalantly. 

The teen furrowed her brow in confusion. “Mr. Kane? Why would he be at an 8 year old’s birthday party?”

“Actually, Mr. Kane is an old friend of ours. He grew up with all of us, as a matter of fact,” Abby informed her. 

“Then why hasn’t anyone ever mentioned him?” Clarke asked. 

There was no way Abby was going to tell her daughter the truth. Clarke had no idea that her mother had been engaged to someone else or that she had lost a baby. “He moved away a long time ago and we kind of lost touch. But now that he’s back in town, you’ll probably be seeing more of him. He and your Uncle Theo were always very close.”

Clarke merely shrugged, “Ok, whatever.”

**********

“Clarke, can you take this buffalo chicken wing dip downstairs for me, please?” Callie asked. 

“Sure,” she replied as she hopped off the kitchen stool and headed down the stairs. 

Alone in the kitchen, Callie and Abby continued to work on TJ’s Jurassic World party favors and gift bags. 

“Sooooooo, have you talked to him?” Callie finally asked. 

“No,” Abby said as she shook her head. “Is he still coming today?”

“Last I heard, yes.”

As if on cue, the doorbell rang and Abby’s heart jumped into her throat. Noticing the look of terror on her friend’s face, Callie laughed before saying, “Don’t worry, Abs, it could be Marcus or it could be one of fifteen 8 year old little boys. The odds are in your favor.”

“Marcus! So good to see you,” she heard Callie greet him in the entryway a few moments later. 

Abby took a deep breath and tried to keep her nerves in check as she continued her work in the kitchen. Maybe I’ll get lucky and he’ll head right down to the basement, she thought to herself. 

No sooner did the thought cross her mind, when both Callie and Marcus entered the kitchen. Shit. 

“Hey, Abby,” Marcus greeted her with a small, friendly smile.

“Hi, Marcus,” she replied sweetly. 

“Marcus, can you help Abby finish this? I need to run downstairs and make sure everything is ready to go before our miniature guests arrive and all hell breaks loose,” Callie asked. 

Marcus nervously glanced between the two women before agreeing, “Sure, no problem.”

Only Abby noticed the wink and smirk plastered across Callie’s face as she made her exit. 

They worked in awkward silence for a few minutes before Abby simply couldn’t take it anymore. As Marcus was in the process of sorting various dinosaur figurines, Abby blurted out, “Marcus, I’m sorry.” 

Marcus groaned loud enough for her to hear. It seemed like every time they spoke one of them ended up hurt and the other ended up apologizing for something. It was exhausting. “Abby, this has to stop.”

Abby furrowed her brow and stared at him. Clearly, that was not what she expected him to say. “What?”

He put down the dinosaurs and placed both of his hands on the countertop as he turned to look at her. “I think it would be best if the two of us just tried to steer clear of one another.”

Abby swallowed hard, “Is that really what you want?”

Marcus nodded, “I think it’s for the best, don’t you? It seems like every time we are together, someone ends up hurt and the other feels like the bad guy.”

Abby nodded, “Ok, maybe you’re right.”

*********

As agreed, Marcus and Abby did their best to keep their distance. Since they shared the same group of friends and it would be virtually impossible to completely avoid one another, they often crossed paths at various outings and parties. However, now their interactions were limited to cordial greetings and the occasional small talk. It was awful. 

**********

By late April, Abby’s life had fallen back into its normal routine. She was as busy as ever at her practice and, like all 15 year olds, Clarke kept her on her toes. Her relationship, or lack thereof, with Marcus still bothered her, but she knew she would have to let it go and move on since he was apparently dating a local physical therapist. 

“Mom, are you coming?” Clarke called up the stairs. Not getting a reply, she headed up to the second floor and knocked on the door to the master bedroom. 

“Come in,” Abby said, still half asleep. 

Clarke pushed open the door and saw her mother still under the covers. “Hey, are you ok?”

Abby sat up as a wave of nausea hit her. “Yeah, I’m fine, honey. I’m just a little under the weather.”

“Again? Mom, you haven’t been feeling good for a while now. You need to call a doctor,” the concerned teen told her. 

“I am a doctor. Sweetie, I’ll be fine. I’m sure it’s just a flu bug. Really,” Abby assured her. “Are you ok taking the bus today?”

Clarke nodded, “Yeah, I’ll be fine. Feel better. Love you.”

“Love you too,” Abby said as she kissed the girl goodbye. 

Once she heard the front door close, Abby grabbed her cell phone from the nightstand and dialed her doctor’s office.

“Good morning, Dr. Hage’s office. How can I help you?” answered a cheerful voice. 

“Yes, my name is Abby Griffin. I’d like to make an appointment with Dr. Hage, please. 

“Ok, dear. May I ask why you’d like to see the doctor?” the woman asked. 

Abby hesitated for a moment. “I think I might be pregnant.”

**********

“Oh my God, it’s been too long since we’ve done this,” said Diana as she plopped down on the sofa in her new home with a large glass of wine in hand. 

“Well, in our defense, you have been busy getting married, going on your honeymoon, and moving into your new house,” Callie pointed out as she poured herself a glass. 

“This is true,” Diana agreed before looking over at Abby and furrowing her brow. “You’ve been awfully quiet, Abigail. Pour yourself a glass of wine, girl. Relax.”

Abby pressed her lips together and tried to muster a smile. “No, thank you. I think I’ll just stick with water today.” 

Callie and Diana shared a questioning look before turning their attention back to Abby. 

“Abby, are you ok?” Callie asked gently. “You haven’t really been yourself since I picked you up. What’s going on?”

Abby bit her lower lip to stop her chin from quivering as tears pooled in the corners of her eyes. Both Callie and Diana sprang from their positions on the couch and joined Abby on the loveseat. 

Abby wiped a tear from her cheek and swallowed hard. “I hadn’t been feeling well, so I made an appointment and went to see my doctor yesterday.” 

“What did he say?” Diana asked, afraid of the answer. 

Abby looked between her two oldest friends before speaking, “I’m pregnant…..8 weeks.”

“Oh. My. God!” Callie exclaimed with wide eyes. “I don’t believe it.”

“8 weeks? That’s around the time of the wedding,” Diana thought aloud as she started to put the pieces together for herself. Suddenly, it clicked. “No! Don’t tell me you and Kane hooked up at my wedding?!”

Abby groaned and then dropped her head into her hands. “We had a lot to drink, Diana. It happened,” Abby told her. “And that’s not all…….”

Diana and Callie looked at her confused. “There’s more? There’s more than being knocked up with your former fiancé’s baby?” Diana chuckled before Callie slapped her in the arm. “Ouch!”

“Babies,” Abby said quietly. 

“Sweet Jesus, I need more wine,” Diana informed them as she got up and refilled her glass.

“You’re having twins? Are you sure?” Callie asked, completely dumbfounded. 

In response, Abby reached into her purse and pulled out a sonogram photo, handing it to Callie. “Pretty sure,” Abby said. 

Diana looked over Callie’s shoulder as the two stared at the photo. Sure enough, there they were!

“Holy shit!” Callie said. “When are you going to tell Marcus?”

Abby got up from the loveseat and paced in front of Diana’s large stone fireplace. “I have no idea. I have no idea what I’m going to do. I’m 40 years old and I’m pregnant with twins from a drunken wedding hook-up. Oh, and let’s not forget the fact that the father is my former fiancé, the man that I forgot. The same man who is now dating someone else. And, to top it all off, I have a 15 year old daughter who has no idea about any of this!” Abby rambled, looking like she was about to have a panic attack. “And what happens once I tell him? What does that mean for us? He may not even want this,” she continued. 

Diana and Callie stared at her with matching bug-eyed expressions. 

Callie crossed to her friend and gently put her hands on her shoulders. “Abby, listen to me, I know this is a lot to take in, but it’s going to be ok. I promise. Diana and I are here for you, with whatever you need.”

Abby nodded as more tears started to fall and then wrapped her arms around Callie. Diana soon joined the embrace. “Aww, group hug.”

**********

“Abby, you really need to tell Marcus. The soon the better,” Callie said as she and Abby drove home from Diana’s. 

Abby frowned as she looked over at her friend. “And how I am supposed to do that, especially now? He avoids me whenever possible and he’s dating that Britney chick.” 

“Whitney,” Callie corrected. “And that doesn’t matter. Theo doesn’t seem to think it’s anything terribly serious. Besides, Marcus loves YOU. He’s always loved YOU. And we both know you love him too,” Callie said matter of fact. 

“Callie,” Abby warned. 

“No, Abby, you need to tell him…..about everything,” Callie insisted. 

“I know,” Abby whispered as she turned to look out the passenger side window. 

**********

A few days later, Abby was still trying to muster the courage to tell Marcus about the twins. She had no idea how she was going to do it, but she figured contacting him was the first step. 

Abby: Marcus, I need to talk to you. It’s important. Do you have any time this week? 

Abby pressed send then went to see her next patient. Three hours later, when she finished for the day, she pulled out her phone and saw that Marcus had never responded. That’s not a good sign, she thought to herself. 

Abby continued to try and contact Marcus for the next week, through text, email, and phone calls. She never received any type of response. In his defense, she never told him what she wanted to speak with him about and, after everything she had put him through, she knew she deserved the cold shoulder. 

**********

“So, have you told him yet?” Callie asked as she, Abby, and Diana waited for their lunch order at Olive Branch. 

“I’ve tried. He doesn’t want to talk to me,” Abby shrugged. 

Abs, you need to try harder because, pretty soon, he’s going to figure it out on his own,” Diana pointed out as she playfully patted her friend’s tummy. 

Stop that!” Abby scolded as she swatted her hand away. 

“She’s right Abby,” Callie agreed. 

“Look, I’ve tried! I’ve called, I’ve texted, I’ve emailed. He doesn’t respond. What am I supposed to do?” Abby asked frustrated. 

Both women gave her a sympathetic look before Callie said, “Ok, I think we may need Theo’s help.”

“What? No,” Abby snapped. 

“Hear me out,” Callie said as she held up her hand. “What if Theo sets something up with him, like watching a game? That way, you’ll know exactly where Marcus will be.”

“And Abby shows up, instead of Thelonius? That’s brilliant,” Diana added. 

Abby eyed her friends wearily, “Callie, I don’t think that’s such a good idea.”

“What choice do we have, Abs? He won’t respond and you need to tell him…..now,” Callie pointed out again. 

“Ok, we can give it a shot,” Abby finally agreed, knowing Marcus had left her little choice. 

**********

By the time Thelonius had arranged to watch a baseball game at Marcus’ townhome, Abby was 10 weeks pregnant. Luckily, there was only the slightest swell to her belly and no one was able to tell, unless they knew what they were looking for. However, just to be safe, Abby made sure to wear a loose fitting blouse with a cardigan sweater. 

Pulling into one of the parking spaces outside of Marcus’ place, she turned off the ignition and took a few deep, calming breaths. She was a nervous wreck and no matter how many times she rehearsed what she was going to say, being in this moment was completely overwhelming. Would he be angry? Happy? Would he throw her out of his home? Would this be the new beginning she was sure they both wanted? Or would they be parents that simply passed their children back and forth for visitation? 

She sighed heavily as she closed her eyes and rested her forehead on the steering wheel. “You can do this, Abigail,” she told herself. 

**********

Marcus had arrived home from work later than he had anticipated, so he was just finishing changing out of his shirt and tie when the doorbell rang. Rushing down the stairs, barefoot, in a pair of faded blue jeans and a navy crewneck sweater, he opened his front door expecting to see his best friend. 

“Abby? What are you doing here?” he asked with a furrowed brow. “I was expecting Thelonius.”

“Thelonius isn’t coming,” was all she said. 

“Ah,” he nodded in understanding as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and eyed her. “Well played.”

Abby rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. “I’m sorry, but you really left me no choice. Can I come in or do you want to have this conversation on your doorstep?” 

He stepped aside and motioned for her to enter. Closing the door, he passed her and made his way into the kitchen. “Would you like something to drink?” he asked as he opened the fridge. 

“No, thank you,” she replied, placing her purse on the island. 

He pulled out a bottle of water for himself and then leaned back against the countertop. They stared at one another for a few moments before Marcus said, “You’re the one that wanted to talk to me, Abby.”

“I know,” she said quietly. 

Marcus threw his arms in the air, “So?!”

Suddenly, all of her rehearsing and preparation for this moment meant nothing. Abby had no idea where to begin or how to get the words out. 

Frustrated, Marcus pushed off the counter and started to head back to the front door. “You know what, I don’t have time for this, Abby. Whatever you have to say…..”

“I’m pregnant,” she blurted out.


	9. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here you go! It's a very important chapter for Kabby. :-)
> 
> PS - I struggle writing any type of sex scenes, so I apologize. I did my best, lol.

Chapter 9 - Confessions

“I’m pregnant,” she blurted out. 

Marcus froze mid-step. When he turned back to face her, his eyes were as wide as saucers and he was as white as a ghost. “What did you say?” he croaked out in a hoarse voice.

Abby let out a small sigh. “I’m pregnant, Marcus. Apparently, both of us were too drunk to worry about protection that night.”

He continued to stare at her, a look of absolute shock on his face. 

Abby took a seat at the kitchen island, placing her elbows on the countertop and her head in her hands. “Please, say something, Marcus.”

He slowly made his way back into the kitchen and came to a stop on the other side of the island, directly across from Abby. “Are you sure?” he asked, barely above a whisper. 

Abby looked up at him. He still looked like he was in shock, but there was something else. Was that hope in his eyes? Excitement?

“Why is that the first question everyone asks? Of course, I’m sure. I went to the doctor. He confirmed it,” she relayed only mildly annoyed. “Here,” she said as she reached into her purse and pulled out the same sonogram photo she had showed Callie and Diana. 

Marcus stared at her outstretched arm for a moment and swallowed hard, immediately thinking of the only other sonogram picture he had ever held. Liam’s sonogram picture. Reaching out with a shaky hand, he took the photo from her and studied it. His heart stopped. He eyes quickly darted between the picture and the woman before him. “Umm, Abby, this looks like…….” he trailed off, not believing what he was seeing.

“Two babies? Yes, I know, because it is two babies. Twins, Marcus,” she informed him. 

Placing the photo on the island, he leaned back against the counter and ran his hands over his face and through his hair. “Holy shit!” He looked at Abby in disbelief, unable to stop the corners of his mouth from turning up slightly. 

Plucking the sonogram photo from the counter, he walked around to the other side of the island and sat on the stool beside Abby. They sat in silence for a few minutes, both staring at the picture. 

“I can’t believe it,” Marcus said shaking his head. “Twins. Oh my God.”

“Yep,” Abby replied. “I’ve had a few weeks to process, but it still doesn’t quite seem real.”

You said you saw your doctor? Is everything ok?” he asked concerned. 

Abby’s mouth curved into a small smile. “Yeah, we’re ok. He said everything looks good.”

“Good,” he said relieved. “Do you know if they’re boys or girls?”

Abby chuckled. “No, not yet. It’s still a little early, but I guess there are 3D sonograms that you can get now. Apparently, they can confirm gender as early as 13 weeks.” 

“And you’re 10?” he asked. 

Abby nodded. “Yep, so we can find out in 3 more weeks, if you want.”

Marcus only nodded as he continued to stare at the sonogram picture. “So, what happens now, Abby?”

Abby knew the question was coming. It was the proverbial elephant in the room. “Honestly? I don’t know,” she admitted. 

“Just so we’re clear, I’m going to be a part of my children’s lives,” he said, not meaning it to sound as harsh as it did. 

Abby’s eyes snapped to his, “Is that really what you think of me? That I would try to keep you from them?” 

Marcus got up from his seat at the island and returned to his spot across from her. Putting his hands on his hips, he looked at her intently. “What am I supposed to think Abby? You don’t remember the life we shared. To you, I’m just the guy you had a one night stand with at your friend’s wedding. And now, we are going to be tied together for the rest of our lives. This is probably your worst nightmare.”

In an attempt to collect herself, or maybe to stall, Abby rose from her stool and paced in front of him with her arms crossed. Marcus watched her carefully as she took a deep breath before finally coming to a stop. She looked down at the floor while biting her lower lip. 

Marcus, there’s something I need to tell you. Something that only one other person knows, and that’s Callie.” He furrowed his brow, unsure of what she was about to say. “Marcus, I……………I remember,” Abby confessed in a low voice. 

He must have misunderstood. He couldn’t have heard her correctly. “What….what did you say?”

Abby could feel the wetness in the corners of her eyes as she stood in front of him. “I remember. I remember everything from those 3 years I lost.”

Shaking his head in disbelief, “I don’t understand. How? When?” 

Abby swallowed hard, “The memories started coming back in bits and pieces, flashes really, a few years after you moved away. Then, one morning, I woke up, and I remembered everything. It all just came flooding back. That was 8 years ago.”

His eyes widened. “8 years? You’ve had your memories back for 8 years?” 

Abby nodded. He felt like he’d been punched in the gut. Abby had remembered him and their life together for 8 years, but she hadn’t told him. She could clearly see the different emotions flicker across Marcus’ face as she watched him absorb the information he had just been given. 

Finally, he looked at her, “Why didn’t you contact me?”

She closed her eyes to try and stave off the new batch of tears that were ready to flow and shook her head. “Marcus, I couldn’t tell you. The only person that knows is Callie. No one else, not even my doctors.” 

“Why?” he asked desperately. 

“Because I was married to Jake and I had a 7 year old little girl.......and I didn't think you would ever be able to forgive me for the accident. For Liam.” 

He shook his head slowly before leaning back against the counter, crossing his arms over his chest, and staring down at the floor. 

“Marcus, when my memories came back, it felt like I was two different people. I had my life with Jake and Clarke, but then I also remembered my life with you. I was so torn, I didn’t know what to do. That’s why I had to tell Callie. I needed to talk to someone,” she explained. 

Abby paused, hoping Marcus would talk to her, that he would say something. Instead, he continued to stare at the floor, jaw clenched. “I loved you both, but you’d been gone for over 8 years at that point and I had Clarke. I thought it would be best for everyone if I just kept quiet. So I did. I was tired of hurting everyone.”

Again, Abby waited. Finally, he looked up at her. “I need to ask you a question, Abby, and I need you to give me an honest answer.”

She nodded. “Ok. I promise.”

“If you didn’t have Clarke, if it had just been you and Jake, would you have made the same choice? If you knew that I thought about you every day? That I missed you every day?" It wasn’t really a fair question, Marcus knew that. But he needed to know the answer. 

Abby wiped a stray tear from her cheek before walking over and standing directly in front of him. “As much as I loved Jake, if I didn’t have a little girl to think about, I would have found you, Marcus……..I would have found you.”

Marcus knew she meant it. Without warning, he closed the distance between them, wrapped his arms around her tiny frame, and crashed his lips against hers. 

**********

They kissed until they were breathless. When they finally broke apart, they pressed their foreheads together, simply enjoying the feel of one another after so many years apart. 

After a few moments, Marcus pulled back and looked at the woman in front of him, almost like he didn’t believe she was real. “Abby, I need you to be sure this is what you want, because I don’t think I can take losing you again.”

Her eyes glistened as she smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, weaving her fingers into his thick hair. The sensation sent shivers up his spine. “I love you, Marcus. I know I’ve been a fool and I don’t deserve it, but I want a life with you.”

His eyes welled up as he stared at the love of his life, still not sure if this was real. But, if it was a dream, he definitely never wanted to wake up. “I love you too. I never stopped, not for a moment,” he confessed before kissing her again. 

After a few moments, Abby broke the kiss and lightly pushed him away, “Wait, wait, wait.”

“What’s wrong?”

“What about your girlfriend, Marcus?” Abby asked. 

Marcus actually laughed out loud. “My girlfriend? I don’t have a girlfriend, Abby.”

Abby looked confused. “But Callie said you were dating some Physical Therapist?”

“We went out a couple times. She’s a very nice woman, but it just didn’t work out,” Marcus told her honestly. 

“Oh, thank God,” Abby said in relief. 

“Please, tell me you don’t have to leave?” he asked as he wrapped his arms around her again. 

Abby chuckled. “Actually, I don’t. Clarke is spending the night at Raven’s. I don’t have to pick her up until 12pm tomorrow.”

“I knew I like Reyes,” Marcus told her with a lopsided grin. 

**********

Before they knew it, they were both stumbling through the door of Marcus’ bedroom. Clothes were haphazardly thrown in every direction as he guided Abby down onto the large bed before climbing on top of her. Leaning down, he kissed her before trailing his mouth down her neck and continuing south. After paying both of her breasts equal attention, with his mouth and his hands, he continued to his next destination. Stopping at her barely noticeable bump, he looked up into Abby’s eyes as he lovingly kissed the spot where their children were growing. Finally, reaching the top of her panties, he peppered kisses across the waistband as her hands found their way into his thick hair. “Please, Marcus,” she begged. 

Marcus smirked to himself as he knelt between her legs and hooked his fingers inside the garment. Abby’s hips rose off the bed to help him as he started to gently pull them down her legs. Once he had tossed them aside, he kissed his way back up her leg and inside before thighs before he eagerly devoured her. 

“Oh God, Marcus,” she yelled as her back arched high off the bed.

Marcus pulled back to look up at her, “Missed this, did you?” he asked with his trademark smirk. 

Panting and breathless, “You know I did. Don’t stop!”

“Ok, ok. Still as bossy as ever, I see,” he teased as his tongue dove back between her hot wet folds.

Abby started to whimper again as Marcus sucked her clit and inserted two fingers. She instinctively rolled her hips as his fingers picked up the pace. He felt her walls clench around him right before her screams filled the room. 

As Abby laid there panting and breathless, still riding out her powerful orgasm, Marcus moved over her and pushed inside in one hard thrust. Abby’s hands gripped his tight ass as he immediately covered her mouth with his own. They both moaned in pleasure as he began to thrust in and out. 

“I love you, Abby. I love you more than anything,” Marcus panted as he continued to fill her over and over again. 

“I love you too, baby…..Oh God! I’m so close……Make me cum, Marcus,” she said into his ear. 

Marcus pumped into her a few more times before she arched off the bed and clenched around him as she toppled over the edge. It didn’t take long for Marcus to follow as he spilled himself deep inside her. 

Slipping out, Marcus rolled onto his back as Abby cuddled into him, laying her head on his shoulder. They were both gasping for air. “I missed you,” she whispered to him. 

Marcus kissed her forehead. “I missed you too.”

**********

The morning sunlight filtered through the windows in Marcus’ bedroom. Abby began to stir, feeling the strong body pressed against her back and the arm around her waist. Content, she sighed and smiled as she took his arm and pulled him closer. 

“Good morning,” he cooed in her ear and then placed a gentle kiss on her shoulder. 

“Morning,” she responded. “How did you sleep?”

Marcus chuckled. “Are you kidding? Better than I have in 17 years.”

She turned in his arms so they were lying face to face. “Hi,” she said as he caressed his cheek. 

“Hi,” he replied in a low voice before covering her mouth with his. 

Breaking the kiss, Marcus cupped her cheek and gazed lovingly into her brown eyes. “As much as I’d love to stay in this bed, you need to pick up your daughter and I need to make you breakfast before you go.”

She wanted to argue, but she was starving, and she remembered Marcus was always an amazing cook. “Really? And what did you have in mind?” she asked raising an eyebrow. 

“Well, since you’re eating for 3, I’m thinking an omelet and French toast,” he told her as he rose from the bed and put on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. 

“Oh my God, that sounds amazing,” her mouth already watering. 

Smiling, he bent down and pressed a kiss to her lips. “Why don’t you take a shower. I’ll go downstairs and start the food.” 

He kissed her again and then headed down to the kitchen. Abby fell back onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling, letting out a contented sigh. 

**********

“Perfect timing,” Marcus exclaimed as soon as Abby entered the kitchen. “Everything is just about ready. Here you go,” he said, placing a large glass of orange juice in front of her as she took a seat at the island. 

“Thank you,” she replied. Pulling out her cell phone from her purse, she saw Callie and Diana had started a group text last night. 

Callie: How did it go? 

Diana: Don’t keep us in suspense, Abby!

Callie: We haven’t heard from you. Hope everything is ok?

Diana: She’s fine, Callie. They’re having make-up sex, trust me!

Callie: Lol

Callie: I give up. We better hear from you tomorrow! ;-)

Abby blushed and shook her head as she read the messages from her two closest friends. 

“Everything ok?” Marcus asked as he placed her plate in front of her. 

“Yeah, it’s just Callie and Diana,” she smiled and held out the phone for him to read. 

“Oh boy,” Marcus chuckled as he took a seat next to Abby. “Some things never change.”

“No, they don’t,” she agreed. 

They ate together, enjoying the delicious food Marcus had prepared and making small talk. When they were finished, Abby helped him clear the dishes and clean up. Before they knew it, it was time for Abby to leave and pick up Clarke. 

After walking her to the door, Marcus wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled down at her. “When can I see you again?”

Abby smiled up at him, “Well, I want to talk to Clarke today. It’s time I told her everything. Tomorrow’s Sunday, maybe you can over and have dinner with us?”

“You think Clarke will be ok with that?” he asked. 

“I think it will be a lot for her to take in, but I think she’ll be ok. Besides, the sooner she gets to know you, the better,” she assured him. 

“Ok. I’ll be there. Please, call me later and let me know how everything goes.”

“I will,” she said before kissing him. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” he told her before she walked out the door and headed for her car. 

**********

Once Abby was in her car, she pulled out her phone to respond to her missed group texts. 

Abby: Sorry, I just saw your texts this morning. Everything went well. Just leaving Marcus’ house now. Coffee tomorrow morning?

As Abby headed to Raven’s house to pick up her daughter, several more texts came in. 

Diana: I knew it!

Callie: Wow, you two didn’t waste any time!

Diana: Yes, coffee tomorrow. I want to hear everything. 

Callie: I’ll be there.


	10. Drumroll Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bit of fluff to brighten your Sunday. :)
> 
> It may take a couple days to post chapter 11, but when I do, you will see a time jump to keep our story moving along. Hope you stay with me.

Chapter 10 – Drumroll Please

A little after 12:30pm, Abby and Clarke walked through the front door of their home. Clarke started to head in the direction of the stairs, but Abby wanted to get this long overdue conversation over with. 

“Hey sweetie, can you hang on a minute? There are some things I would like to talk to you about,” Abby called after her. 

The teen furrowed her brow, but turned around and headed over to the large sectional in the living room. “Sure.”

“Clarke, do you remember when we were driving to TJ’s birthday party, and I told you that Mr. Kane was an old friend of all of ours?” Abby began, taking a seat next to her daughter. 

“Yeah,” Clarke nodded. 

“Well, that wasn’t exactly the whole truth,” Abby began. 

“What do you mean?” Clarke asked, suddenly more interested. 

Abby sighed and took a deep breath. “Before your dad and I started dating, I was engaged to Mr. Kane…..Marcus. I was engaged to Marcus.”

Clarke’s eyes grew wide having never known that her mother had once been engaged to another man. “What!? You were engaged to my Principal!?”

Abby nodded. “Yes, and we were very much in love. I thought I was going to spend the rest of my life with him.”

“What happened?”

“Well, I was in a bad car accident when I was 23. I almost didn’t make it. And when I woke up, I didn’t remember the previous 3 years of my life. I didn’t remember him,” Abby recalled. 

“So, you had amnesia? For real?” the girl asked. 

“Yes. I didn’t remember ever being engaged to Marcus…..and I didn’t remember being pregnant with our son.” Abby paused when she saw the shock on her daughter’s face. “I lost the baby, Clarke. My injuries were too severe,” she continued, wiping away a tear. 

“Oh my God, Mom, I had no idea,” Clarke said as she moved to put an arm around her mother. “Why didn’t you ever tell me this before?”

“It was complicated, honey. It broke Marcus’ heart when I didn’t remember him and then I fell in love with your dad. Marcus left town and I moved on,” Abby explained. “But, eventually, my memories came back, and I remembered everything that I had forgotten.”

Clarke looked at her mother with sympathetic eyes, “I’m really sorry, Mom.”

Abby wiped away a few more tears before continuing, “Thank you. I never expected to see Marcus again, but suddenly, there he was, and all those feelings started coming back. It was the same for him too.”

“You still love him,” Clarke said as a statement, not a question. 

Abby nodded, “I do, very much.”

“So, you guys are like, dating now?” Clarke asked. 

Abby couldn’t help but laugh. “I guess you can that, yes. And I’m hoping you are ok with it?”

Clarke thought about for a moment. Sure, it might be a little weird to have your mother dating your Principal, but she was sure she would get over it. Mr. Kane, or Marcus, seemed like a nice enough dude. With that, Clarke shrugged, “Sure, why not? He seems ok.”

Abby visibly breathed a sigh of relief. “I’m really glad to hear that sweetie. He’s a great guy and I’m sure you’re really going to like him.” Abby didn’t want to push her luck, but she knew she had to tell Clarke about the twins. She wasn’t going to be able to hide it for much longer, not that she wanted to anyway. “Uh, Clarke, there’s something else I need to tell you…..”

“Ok,” Clarke replied, a hint of concern in her voice. 

“Do you remember a few weeks back when I wasn’t feeling well?” Abby asked.

“Yeah, I told you to call the doctor,” Clarke reminded her. 

“Yes, you did,” Abby smiled. “Well, I did go see my doctor, and it turns out that the reason I wasn’t feeling well is because I’m pregnant……with twins.”

Clarke’s mouth immediately dropped open as she stared at her mother in complete disbelief. “WHAT!? Mom, that’s crazy. Are you serious?”

Once again, Abby pulled out the sonogram picture and handed it to her 15 year old. “See for yourself.”

Clarke took the sonogram and stared at it, wide eyed. “Holy shit!”

“Clarke!” Abby scolded. 

“Sorry,” she apologized. 

Abby watched her daughter closely, seeing several different emotions flicker across her face. It was a lot of information for anyone to take in, let alone a 15 year old. “Clarke? Are you ok?” she asked cautiously. 

The teen pressed her lips together and gave her mother a small smile, “Yeah, I guess so. I’m just surprised, that’s all.”

Abby lovingly cupped her daughter’s face in her hands. “You know I love you more than anything in this world, right? These babies won’t change that.”

“I know, Mom. I love you too,” Clarke replied. 

Abby pulled her daughter into a tight hug and sighed in relief. Her conversation with Clarke had gone better than she ever could have imagined. 

“Just don’t think I’m changing diapers,” Clarke added. 

**********

When Abby walked towards their usual corner table in Starbucks, Callie and Diana were already seated, matching ear to ear grins plastered on both of their faces. 

“Good morning, Abs,” Callie greeted her with a sparkle in her eye. 

Abby rolled her eyes and shook her head as she sat down to join her friends. “Morning.”

Diana leaned in, “So, tell us, is the sex just as good as it was when he was 23?”

All three ladies laughed. Abby lifted her drink to lips, “Better,” she said right before taking a sip. 

“I knew it!” exclaimed Diana. 

Callie and Diana were genuinely over the moon for their friend. While they loved Jake, it broke their hearts to see the way things had ended between her and Marcus. It was as if the universe was finally being set right. 

“So, give us the scoop. Are you two officially back together? Is he happy about the twins? Tell us everything,” Callie asked. 

“He’s thrilled about the babies, obviously. I think he had given up on having kids of his own, so to find out he’s having two, yeah, he’s very excited,” Abby relayed. “And then, after we discussed the twins, I told him I remembered our life together.”

Abby and Callie were well aware that this was the first Diana was hearing about this particular detail and they awaited her reaction. 

“I’m sorry, what? You remember? Since when?” Diana asked confused. 

Abby nodded. “Yeah, I’ve remembered for a while now. I never told anyone. I had my life with Jake and Clarke and I didn’t see any point. Besides, I never thought I would see Marcus again.” Abby chose not to mention the fact that she had entrusted her secret to Callie. She saw no reason to hurt Diana with that detail. 

“Jesus, Abby,” Diana said. “How did Marcus react to that bombshell?”

“I think he was hurt, at first, that I didn’t contact him, but he understood why I didn’t.” Abby said. “Look, we haven’t worked everything out yet, but we love each other and we’re going to be parents. We want a life together, we just need to work out all the details.” 

“We’re so happy for you, Abs,” Callie told her as she placed her hand on top of Abby’s. 

“Thank you,” she smiled. 

“How’s Clarke taking it? Have you told her yet?” Diana asked. 

“Yes, as a matter of fact, I told her everything yesterday. It went better than I expected. She told me she’s not changing diapers,” Abby laughed. 

“Neither are we,” Diana scoffed. 

**********

Later that evening, Abby and Clarke were in the kitchen preparing dinner when they heard a knock at the door. “I’ll get it. Can you start setting the table?” Abby asked as she made her way to the front of the house.  
“Hey you,” she beamed when she opened her door to find Marcus. She couldn’t stop the way her eyes raked over him. He looked as handsome as ever in his light baby blue oxford shirt and his dark blue jeans. She always loved it when he rolled up the sleeves just below the elbow. 

“Good evening,” he greeted her, stepping through the doorway and kissing her hello. “Here, these are for you,” he said holding out a half dozen red roses. 

“They’re beautiful.”

“So are you,” he said with a gleam in his eye that made her blush. “You have a lovely home, Abby,” he said as the two of them made their way through the house. 

“Thank you,” she smiled. 

Clarke had just finished setting the table when they arrived in the kitchen. 

“Hello, Clarke,” Marcus smiled. “Nice to see you.”

“Hey, Mr. Kane,” the girl smiled, only feeling slightly awkward to have her Principal in her kitchen. 

“Uh, you can call me Marcus, at least outside of school,” he suggested. 

Clarke nodded, “Ok, sure.”

**********

It was safe to say that dinner was a success. The chicken marsala was delicious and Abby was pleasantly surprised at how easy and domestic everything felt. Marcus and Clarke seemed to hit it off immediately, getting to know one another on a personal level, as opposed to student and administrator. He seemed genuinely interested in her Volleyball and how her classes were going. Clarke, on the other hand, seemed to enjoy pumping Marcus for embarrassing stories and dirt on her mother. 

“So, are you guys going to find out if the babies are boys or girls?” Clarke asked. 

Abby and Marcus shared looks of uncertainty before Abby replied, “We haven’t talked about it yet, but I imagine we will want to know before they’re born, especially with two of them.”

Marcus nodded in agreement. “What are you hoping for, Clarke?”

The teen shrugged. “Umm, I don’t know. I’m cool no matter what, but I always thought it would be nice to have a brother.”

“We’ll see what we can do,” Abby chuckled. 

**********

A few hours later, Marcus and Abby found themselves on the sectional, snuggled together, watching a movie. Clarke had left shortly after dinner to go to Dave & Busters with Bellamy, Raven, and Finn Collins, saying, “Please, like you two wouldn’t like some privacy.”

“So, do you want to find out the genders?” Abby asked a little out of the blue as she paused the movie. 

“Hmm, yeah, I think so. I mean, it’s nice to be surprised, but I’d really like to prepare before they’re born, wouldn’t you?”

Abby nodded. “I agree, especially with two of them. It’ll be so much easier to have everything ready to go and have names picked out. I’ll call that new 3D sonogram place that just opened up and make an appointment.”

Marcus smiled. “Sounds good. I can’t wait.”

They returned to the movie, but a few minutes later, Marcus paused it again. “Speaking of names, do you have any in mind yet?”

Abby laughed. “Marcus, we don’t even know what they are yet.”

“I know, but you can still have names that you are considering, regardless,” he pointed out. 

“Do you remember how hard it was to agree on a name the last time?” she asked and immediately saw Marcus’ smile fade.

Marcus nodded, but didn’t say anything in response. 

“Hey,” Abby said softly as she turned in his arms to face him. “I know it’s hard, but we have to get to a point where we can talk about him, Marcus, especially now. I want our kids to know they had a big brother.”

His eyes glistened as he managed a small smile. “I know. I want that too.”

She placed a gently kiss on his lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“So, since you brought it up, do you have any names in mind?” she asked hoping to lighten the mood. 

“I don’t know, I was thinking maybe keeping the “L” going,” he said quietly. “But it’s just a thought. We don’t have to.”

Abby’s heart swelled a little. “Keep the “L,” huh? In honor of Liam?”

Marcus shrugged. “Maybe. I know we never even got to meet him, Abby, but he was still our son.”

“I know,” Abby agreed as she snuggled further into his arms. “I think it’s a wonderful idea, Marcus.”

He kissed the top of her head and pressed play before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. 

**********

At 14 weeks, Abby and Marcus were seated in the waiting room at Baby Bungalow, the private 3D ultrasound office. 

Abby reached over and placed her hand on Marcus’ knee to keep him from shaking. “Nervous?”

Marcus let out a small laugh. “A little, but I think it’s more excitement.”

“Me too,” she smiled. 

“Abby?” a young woman called. 

“Right here,” Abby replied as she and Marcus rose from their seats on the white leather sofa. 

“Hi, I’m Harper. I’ll be conducting your ultrasound this morning. You can follow me this way,” she said. 

Harper led Abby and Marcus in a back room. Inside, there were 2 large couches for family members, an inviting Sleep Number bed for expectant mothers, and at least a 65’ television screen so everyone in the room would be able to see the babies. 

Abby laid down on the bed as Marcus took a seat on the couch beside her. 

“Ok, you’re 14 weeks and you are having fraternal twins, is that correct?” 

“Yes, that’s right,” Abby confirmed. 

“Ok, perfect. First, I’m just going to check everything out. We’ll take a look at their faces, arms, legs, etc. Then, we will see if we can get your little ones to cooperate enough to be able to determine their genders. Ready?”

Abby nodded and Marcus squeezed her hand. Before they knew it, their babies were on the large screen in front of them. 

“These two are very active,” Harper told her with a smile. 

“Great………hopefully they tire themselves out before birth,” Abby said as she smiled at Marcus. 

As Harper measured each baby, both Abby and Marcus couldn’t help but stare at the screen. Those were their babies. 

“Ok, everything looks good. Are you ready to find out their genders?” asked Harper.

Marcus and Abby looked at one another and smiled. “We’re ready,” confirmed Abby.

“Ok, baby A is a little more cooperative……” Harper trailed off as she continued to move over Abby’s abdomen. “Congratulations! Baby A is a boy.”

Immediately, Abby and Marcus were beaming as he leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. 

“Ok, now for baby B. This one seems to be a little camera shy,” Harper relayed.

After several minutes, and a little prodding, Harper was finally able to maneuver the baby enough to get a clear view. “Well, I hope you like blue, because you have a second little boy,” Harper told them with a smile.

“Two boys? Really?” Marcus asked, unable to hide his excitement. 

Two boys,” Harper laughed. “Congratulations. Abby, you can use this towel to wipe the gel off you belly. I’m going to print your photos and get your ultrasound dvd. I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

Marcus and Abby couldn’t help but smile as they stared at each other with matching looks of disbelief. 

“I don’t believe it. Two boys!” Marcus exclaimed proudly. 

Abby couldn’t help but laugh at the man in front of her. He was practically bouncing off the walls and it was adorable. “It’s a good thing I already have Clarke, because I don’t think I’d ever get a girl out of you,” she teased. 

“Are you disappointed we didn’t get a girl,” he asked suddenly concerned. 

Abby shook her head, “No, not all,” she assured him. “They are healthy and that’s all I care about. Besides, I’m thrilled to have two little mini-Marcus Kanes running around,” Abby smirked.


	11. Lake House Getaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How about some more fluff? :-)
> 
> The angst and drama will most likely pick back up with Chapter 12.

Chapter 11 – Lake House Vacation

“Are you sure you both have everything?” Marcus asked as he loaded Abby and Clarke’s bags into the back of his Jeep. 

“I hope so,” Abby replied. 

For the 4th of July weekend, Diana and Trent had suggested renting a 4 bedroom, 3 bath luxury home on Skaneateles Lake, outside of Syracuse. Marcus and Abby agreed, as did Callie and Thelonius. In addition to the adults, they would be joined by Clarke, 8 year old TJ, and TJ’s 10 year old sister, Tess. 

“Alright, we’re off,” Marcus said as he put on his sunglasses and started the 2.5 hour drive east. 

**********

“This place is sick!” Clarke announced as the trio got out of the Jeep and looked at the lake house. 

“It’s beautiful,” Abby agreed as Marcus came up from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist. 

“There you are! It’s about damn time!” Diana yelled the upper deck, wine in hand. “Get your asses in here!

Marcus chuckled in Abby’s ear, “You heard the boss. Let’s go.” 

**********

Diana showed Clarke to the bedroom she would be sharing with TJ and Tess before taking Abby and Marcus upstairs. 

“Diana this place is gorgeous. How did you find it?” Abby asked as they stepped into the bedroom. 

“It belongs to one of Trent’s friends. He’s out of town this year for the 4th, so it was available,” Diana informed them. “Now, you two get settled and meet us downstairs.”

“Thank you,” Marcus told her as she made her exit. 

Looking around, the room was light and airy, with a large bed, beautiful wood floors, and French doors that led out to a deck overlooking the lake. It was breathtaking. 

“I can’t wait to try out that bed later,” Marcus whispered in Abby’s ear as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. 

**********

When Marcus and Abby came down the stairs, they found Callie and Diana seated at the dining room table. 

“There they are,” Callie exclaimed when she caught sight of them. Getting up from her seat she went over and steered Abby to one of the dining chairs and poured her a glass of lemonade. 

“The boys are outside, Marcus,” Diana informed him as she refilled her wine. 

Marcus chuckled, “Is that your way of saying you want me to leave?”

“Yes,” Callie and Diana answered in unison. 

Marcus held up his hands in defeat. “Ok, I know when I’m not wanted,” he conceded before turning and heading out the door to the deck. 

**********

The next few days were filled with food, swimming, boating, paddle boarding, kayaking, board games, and lots of laughs. Despite being over 5 months pregnant and getting larger by the day, Abby enjoyed every minute of her time at the lake. She cherished the time away from her and Marcus’ hectic work schedules to simply spend time together and relax. She also loved spending time with her daughter when she wasn’t distracted by her own activities or social media. 

After watching the 4th of July fireworks from the shoreline, wrapped in each other’s arms, Marcus and Abby excused themselves for the night as the rest of the group settled around the fire pit. 

“I’ll be right up, I just want to grab a bottle of water,” Marcus told Abby once they were inside. 

“Do you want me to wait?”

“Nope, that’s ok. I’ll be right behind you,” he assured. 

Thinking nothing of it, Abby headed upstairs to their bedroom. She planned to simply crawl under the covers and fall asleep in Marcus’ arms, however, she was greeted with several candles around the room and a picture frame on the bed, surrounded by rose pedals. 

Slowly making her way over to the bed, she gasped as the she picked up the frame. “Oh my God,” she whispered as her hand covered her mouth. It was their most recent ultrasound of their boys with the words, “Will you marry Dad?”

Sensing someone behind her, Abby slowly turned to find Marcus standing with his hands in his pockets and a smile on his face. Abby immediately felt the tears pooling in her eyes as she stared at the man before her. 

Reaching out, he gently took both of her hands in his own. “I know our last 4th of July together is one we would both rather forget, which is why I’m doing this tonight. I want to create a new memory with you, a happier memory. Abigail, I never thought we would get a second chance, but here we are, and I don’t’ want to waste a second of it,” he said smiling, his eyes filled with love. “I love you more than anything in this world and I want a life with you and our kids, and that includes Clarke. Will you marry me?” 

The floodgates opened and Abby could only nod in response before finally finding her voice, “Yes, of course, I’ll marry you, Marcus,” she said through her tears. 

With tears in his own eyes, Marcus reached into his pocket and pulled out a beautiful, and very large, white gold engagement ring. He slipped it over her finger before taking Abby’s face in his hands and kissing her. “I love you,” he whispered. 

“I love you, too.”

**********

After a night of lovemaking to celebrate their engagement, Abby awoke the next morning in Marcus’ arms. Nuzzling further into the crook of his neck, she gently ran her fingers over his sculpted chest. 

“Good morning,” he said sleepily as he pulled her tighter. 

“Good morning. So, tell me, who knew you were going to propose last night?”

“All of them.”

“All of them?” Abby asked surprised, as she propped herself up on an elbow to look at Marcus. 

“Well, everyone except for Tess and TJ,” he chuckled. 

“Clarke knew?”

“Of course, she did. I would never ask you without her permission. Oh, and by the way, your Mom gave me permission too,” he relayed with a smirk and a wink. “Callie lit the candles for me when she came back into the house to get everything for the smores and Clarke used some picture editor for the ultrasound.”

“Wow, it was a real team effort,” she said teasingly. 

“It was.” 

**********  


Understandably, Marcus and Abby were last two down to breakfast that morning. Noticing everyone was eating out on the deck, they stepped outside to join them, only to be greeted by applause and whistles. 

Clearly, everyone was thrilled for the happy couple. 

They were both blushing from the attention when Abby was pulled away by the rest of the women, eager to see her ring. 

“Let’s see it,” Diana said.

“Oooooh,” Callie said. “That’s gorgeous.”

“Mom, it’s so pretty,” added Clarke.

“Glad to see you didn’t screw it up, Kane,” said Thelonius as he shook Marcus’ hand. 

As everyone settled back at the table to finish breakfast, they were eager to hear all the details from the proposal and for the couple’s plans moving forward. 

“So, when are you two planning to make it official? I’m assuming before the babies are born?”

“Diana, we’ve been engaged for less than 12 hours. We haven’t had a chance to discuss anything yet,” Abby informed her friend with a smile. 

“Well, when you’re ready, just let us know and we will help you plan,” said Callie excitedly. 

“And so, it begins…..” Abby whispered to her fiancé. 

**********

As soon as Marcus and Abby returned home from the lake house, they immediately started house hunting. While Abby’s house was large enough, neither of them felt comfortable raising their family in the house Abby had once shared with Jake. Clarke understood and was supportive of finding a new home. In the end, they were able to find the perfect new construction home in their desired neighborhood, allowing Clarke to remain at Oakbrook High School. 

By the time Labor Day weekend arrived, the family had just finished settling into their new forever home. As Marcus and Clarke prepared to start the new school year, Abby was 7 months pregnant and already on medical leave from work. 

“Hi Mom,” Clarke greeted as she came into the kitchen. 

“Hey sweetie,” Abby smiled as she sat down with an omelet and some fresh fruit. “Would you like me to make you something?”

“No, that’s ok. I’m just going to grab some cereal. Where’s Marcus?”

“He’s upstairs putting the nursery furniture together. He wants to have everything done before school starts, but he won’t let me help,” Abby said as she rolled her eyes. “So, what are you up to today?”

“Actually, I was going to ask you if it was ok for me to go to the beach with some friends? Mrs. Blake offered to pick me up around 11am,” Clarke asked.

Abby raised an eyebrow. “Which friends? Which beach?”

“Just Evans Town Park with Bellamy, Raven, Finn, Monty, and Jasper,” the teen rattled off. “Please, Mom. It’ll be our last chance to hang out before school starts on Wednesday.”

“Sure, why not? But, I want you to text me when you get there and I want you home by 7pm, no later. If you can’t get a ride, call us and we will come pick you up.”

“Deal!” Clarke happily agreed. 

They ate in silence for a few minutes before Clarke asked, “So, speaking of plans, how’s the wedding planning coming along? I thought you and Marcus wanted to get married before the boys are born?”

Abby sighed, “We did.”

“So what’s the problem?”

“We’ve just been so busy buying the house, moving, and getting ready for the twins, that the wedding just kept getting put on the backburner. Now, I’m already 7 months and as big as a house. At this point, I think we may just wait until next summer.”

“Is Marcus ok with that?”

“He is. I think he would prefer we were married before the boys are born, but he understands that now may not be the best time. Not to mention, neither of us want a quickie wedding at City Hall. We want to have some type of celebration with our family and friends.”

Clarke shrugged, “Whatever you guys want. Have you at least decided on names yet?”

Abby chuckled, “Almost. We have agreed on one, for sure, but we are still undecided on the second.”

“Do I get a hint?”

“Nope, sorry kiddo,” Abby shook her head. “It’s top secret.”

**********

Peeking her head inside the nursery, Abby saw Marcus hard at work. Her heart swelled and she couldn’t help but smile as she wiped a stray tear from her cheek. Damn hormones. 

“Hey you.”

“Hey,” he smiled up at her from his seat on the floor as he worked on assembling one of the changing tables. “Aren’t you supposed to be resting?”

“I was resting, but I’m bored. Marcus, you know I am not the type of person that can just lay around. I’m going crazy.”

While he sympathized, he knew she needed her rest. “I’m sorry, sweetheart, but you heard the doctor. He wants you off your feet as much as possible until these babies are born.”

She actually growled at him, to which he simply laughed. “You don’t scare me, Abby.” 

Changing the subject, Marcus asked, “So, what do you think? How does it look?”

“It looks great. They’re going to love it, Marcus.”

He smiled proudly. “I want to get everything done today, except for their names on the wall. Obviously, we haven’t come to agreement on the second yet, but I don’t want Clarke, or anyone else, peeking in and finding out what we’ve chosen before they’re born.” 

“Good idea.”

“Speaking of, have you given anymore thought to the name I suggested?” 

Abby sighed, “Yes, and I still like Logan or Leo for baby B,” she informed him as she crossed her arms. 

“Well, I like Landon, so we are still at an impasse,” said Marcus, clearly not willing to give in. 

“I guess we are."


	12. Where's Marcus?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst......lots of angst.

Chapter 12 – Where’s Marcus

“Abby, I don’t have to go. I would rather stay home with you anyway.”

“No, Marcus, you’ve been sitting home with me since the doctor put me on bed rest. The only time you leave the house is to go to work,” Abby tried to reason. 

Marcus raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. “So you’re sick of me, is that what you’re saying? You want to get rid of me?”

Abby chuckled as she lovingly cupped his cheek from her reclined position on the sofa. “No, of course not, but before you know it, we are going to have 2 newborns in this house. You may not have a chance to go out with the guys again until these two are in college.”

Marcus sighed. “Abby, you’re 34 weeks. I’m not sure if I’m comfortable leaving you alone right now.”

“I won’t be alone. I’ve already texted Callie and Diana and since Thelonius and Trent will be with you, we are going to have some girl time. Besides, you’re only going to eat and go to a Sabres game, Marcus, you’re not leaving the country. The arena is only 20 minutes from here.”

“Alright, but I will have my phone on me the entire time. If anything happens, call or text me immediately. Understood?” 

“Yes, sir,” she replied before they met for a long, slow kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too. 

**********

“Mom, I’m leaving!”

“What? Where are you going?”

Clarke entered the kitchen to see her mom, Callie, and Diana huddled around the island, stuffing their faces full of nachos. 

“I’m going to the movies with Bellamy, remember? We talked about this.”

“That was tonight?”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Yes.” 

“Are you sure you wouldn’t rather stay here with us? We are going to make some fajitas and watch a movie?”

“Pass, but thanks,” Clarke replied as she crossed to her mom and gave her a kiss goodbye. 

“Come on, Abby, she’s 16 now. She doesn’t want to hang out with 3 old broads on a Saturday night,” Diana said. “Besides, that Bellamy is a cutie. Just make sure you’re safe, Clarke. There are already too many babies in this house.”

“Diana!” Abby admonished as Callie choked on her wine and Clarke scrunched up her face in disgust. 

“Ok, I’m out of here,” Clarke said as she made her exit from the kitchen and out the front door. 

“Ouch!” Diana yelped as Abby slapped her in the arm.

“You deserved that.”

**********  


Downtown, Marcus, Thelonius, Trent, and Sinclair were enjoying their guy’s night at 716. 

“So, how far along is Abby now?”

“34 weeks. The doctor scheduled her c-section for 37, unless she goes early,” Marcus replied. 

“Are you guys ready?” asked Sinclair. 

Marcus chuckled, “As we’ll ever be, I suppose.”

“Diana mentioned you two were having trouble agreeing on names? How’s that going?” Trent asked. 

“Well, we’ve agreed on one, for sure. It’s a name we both really like. But, unfortunately, we can’t seem to agree on a name for the second little guy.”

“Ok, hit us. What are they? We’ll help you out,” Thelonius offered. 

Marcus hesitated, but since they were only ideas, he didn’t see the harm in sharing. Besides, it wasn’t like he was going to tell them the name they had agreed on. 

“I really like Landon, while Abby prefers Logan or Leo.”

“Hmm, I think I’m with you, man. Out of those three, I like Landon. It’s strong,” said Trent.

“I’m with Trent,” agree Thelonius.

Everyone turned to Sinclair. “I like Leo,” he admitted. 

“Still, 2-1. Landon wins,” Trent pointed out. 

“Yeah, tell that to Abby,” Marcus laughed. 

**********

“I’m going to fill up my wine before we start the movie,” Diana announced as she sauntered back into the kitchen. 

“Oh, me too,” agreed Callie. “Abs, do you want me to get you some more lemonade?”

“Yes, please. I think I’m going to run to the bathroom before the movie starts.”

After getting their drinks, Callie and Diana settled back onto the sectional and put Steel Magnolias in the dvd players. 

“I just got a text from Theo. 2-1 Sabres at the end of the 1st quarter. He said they’re having fun,” said Callie. 

“Good, get them out of our hair for a while,” replied Diana. 

“Amen,” agreed Callie as both women laughed. 

A few moments later, Abby emerged from the bathroom.

“Abby, are you ok, sweetie?”

“My water just broke,” Abby announced. 

Callie and Diana looked at one another before scrambling to Abby’s side. “Wait, don’t you have a scheduled c-section in a few weeks?” Diana asked panicked. 

“Yes, but apparently these two take after their parents and they are a tad impatient.” 

“Ok, everything is going to be ok,” assured Callie. “Abby, why don’t you call your doctor. I will text the guys and let them know what’s happening. Diana, can you run upstairs and get Abby’s bag?”

“Got it,” Diana said as she disappeared up the stairs. 

**********

Callie: Abby’s water just broke. Diana and I are going to drive her to South Buffalo Mercy. Can you tell Marcus to meet us there?

“Holy shit,” Thelonius said aloud when he read the text message from his wife. 

All of his companions turned to look at him. “Everything ok?” asked Sinclair. 

“Marcus, Callie just texted. Abby’s water broke. They’re driving her to Mercy now,” relayed Thelonius. 

“What?! Jesus Christ, I knew I should have stayed home,” Marcus said as he jumped out of his seat and headed up the arena steps. 

“Marcus, wait up, dude,” Thelonius called after him. 

Realizing all three men were behind him, Marcus stopped. “Guys, stay here and enjoy the game. You don’t have to leave on my account.”

“It’s cool,” said Trent. 

“No, really. You guys have been looking forward to tonight. Stay. Watch the game and enjoy yourselves. Have another beer for me,” Marcus insisted. 

“You sure, man. I don’t mind,” Thelonius tried to assure him. 

“I’m sure. Trent, can you give Theo a ride home if I leave?”

“Of course, no problem.”

“Alright, man. Good luck,” Thelonius grinned as they watched Marcus disappear down the escalator. 

**********

With the revitalization of the Buffalo waterfront, the area around the Key Bank Center was busier than ever, especially on the weekends, forcing Marcus to park his Jeep in one of the open air lots a good distance from the arena. As he made his way through the dark parking lot, he was grabbed from behind by someone that had been hiding between two parked cars. 

“Your wallet,” the masked man said as he held a gun to the Marcus’ temple. 

“It’s in my back pocket,” Marcus said quietly. 

“Take it out. Nice and easy.”

Slowly, Marcus reached behind him and pulled out his brown leather wallet, holding it up so the man could grab it. “Look, just take it and leave me alone,” he pleaded with the gun still pressed to his head. 

“And the phone.”

This time, Marcus reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He once again held it up for the man to take. 

“Where’s your car?” 

When Marcus hesitated, the man hit him in the head with the butt of his handgun and Marcus crumpled to the ground. 

“Get up!”

The man hauled Marcus back to his feet as blood poured down the right side of his face. 

“I’m not going to ask you again,” he said in a menacing voice. 

“Over there, the red Jeep.”

Marcus struggled to stay on his feet as the man pushed him towards his car. 

“Unlock it,” the man instructed. “We’re gonna go for a little ride.”

Fearing the worst, as a hundred different scenarios of how this would end flashed through his mind, Marcus saw his window of opportunity and took it. Lunging at the man unexpectedly, the two struggled over the gun. 

BANG!

Marcus collapsed to the ground in a lifeless heap as the bullet tore through his torso. Laying on the rain soaked pavement, he heard his assailant running away as everything went black. 

**********

“Hello, Abby,” Dr. Hage greeted her as he entered her room at Mercy. “Are you ready to finally welcome these little bundles?”

“I am, but I am not doing anything until Marcus gets here.”

“You still have some time as we prep you and get the OR ready, but if he’s still not here, I’m afraid we won’t be able to wait Abby. You’re health and well-being is my top priority.”

Abby nodded with tears in her eyes. “I understand. I’m sure he’ll be here.”

As soon as the doctor left the room, Abby turned to Callie, “Where is he?!”

“I’ll text Thelonius and see what’s taking them so long. They should have been here by now,” said Callie as she, Diana, and Abby’s mother sat with Abby in her room at South Buffalo Mercy Hospital. 

While they had only been in the room for about 10 minutes, it had been over an hour and a half since Callie had texted Thelonius. Abby was starting to get nervous. 

Callie: Where the hell are you guys? Abby is freaking out!

Theo: Marcus isn’t there yet? He left as soon as you texted me. 

Callie: What do you mean he left? You didn’t go with him? You stayed at the game?

Thelonius felt sick to his stomach. He knew he should have went with his friend. 

Theo: We’re leaving now. Text me if you hear from him.

“Everything ok?” Sinclair asked when he saw the look on his friend’s face. 

Thelonius shook his head, “Marcus still hasn’t made it to the hospital. We have to go.”

As the three men headed for the exit, Trent said, “It should have only taken him 15 minutes to get to the hospital from here. It’s been over 90.”

“I know,” Thelonius said grimly. “Something is wrong.”

**********

“Where is he?”

Callie pressed her lips into a hard line as she looked at Abby. “Theo said Marcus left the game as soon as I texted. He doesn’t know why he isn’t here yet.” 

Abby’s blood ran cold. She immediately knew something was wrong. “Give me my phone.” 

Abby’s mom handed her the cell phone. She quickly opened her recent calls and selected Marcus. The call went straight to voicemail. 

“Marcus, where are you? They’re going to take me back for my c-section soon. I need you,” Abby said into the phone as she choked back a sob. “I love you.”

Callie sat on the edge of the hospital bed and took Abby in her arms. “I’m sure everything is ok. He’s probably just caught in traffic or trying to find a parking spot in that awful parking ramp.”

Abby shook her head, “No, he would have answered his phone. Something is wrong. I can feel it.”

**********

When Thelonius, Trent, and Sinclair arrived at the lot where Marcus had parked, they were horrified to see several police cars, crime scene tape, and worst of all, Marcus’ red Jeep Wrangler still in its parking spot with the driver side door ajar. 

Taking off in a run, the men darted towards the nearest police officer. “That’s our friend’s car. What happened? Where is he?” Thelonius demanded. 

“You know the owner of that Jeep?”

“Yes, I just told you that! Where is he?” 

“One moment.” The young officer stepped away and approached an older man in a suit. They watched the two point in their direction before the older man walked towards them. 

“I’m Detective Feldman. I understand you know the victim?”

“Victim?! What hell are you talking about? Where is Marcus?”

“Sir, I need you to calm down. You friend is Marcus Kane, correct? Age 40?”

“Yes,” all three men answered. 

“We were at the game together. He found out his fiancé is in labor so he left to get to the hospital,” Thelonius relayed. “Please, just tell us what happened?”

“Mr. Kane was attacked. It looks like a robbery gone wrong. My guess is he tried to fight back. I’m sorry, but your friend was shot,” Detective Feldman said. 

“Shot?!” 

“He’s ok though, right?” Sinclair asked, terrified of the answer. 

“He’s alive. They took him to ECMC. That’s all I know, I’m sorry.”

Thelonius placed his hands on top of his head as tears pooled in his eyes. “Oh my God.” 

“We need to call Vera,” said Sinclair. 

“Yeah. Listen, I’m going to go straight to ECMC. I don’t want Marcus to be alone. Can you two call Vera and let her know what happened and then pick her up? She hates driving downtown. She’ll probably get lost. I’m going to call Callie and let her know what’s going on.”

“Of course, we’ll meet you at the hospital as soon as we can,” Trent assured him before he and Sinclair took off. 

**********

“Abby, I’m sorry, but I have to insist that we take you back for your c-section now. You can have one person with you, if you’d like?”

Abby fought back tears as she nodded at Dr. Hage. She knew something was terribly wrong. Marcus would never miss the birth of their children. “I understand.” Abby turned to her mother, who was seated in the chair beside her bed. “Mom, will you come with me?”

“Of course, honey.”

Right before Abby was taken into surgery, Callie sat on the bed beside her and took her hand. “Abs, listen to me, I know you are worried about Marcus, but you need to try and relax. You have to take care of yourself and those babies. I’m sure Marcus is fine.”

“Please, call Thelonius again. Diana, please call Trent. I know something is wrong. I can feel it. Please, just find Marcus,” Abby sobbed. 

“We will. We love you,” Diana said as the orderly wheeled Abby out of the room. 

No sooner had Abby disappeared through the double doors, when Callie’s cell phone rang. “Theo!? Please tell me you have good news?”

“Callie, Marcus is at ECMC……someone tried to mug him in the parking lot.”

“What?! Oh my God! 

“Callie,” Thelonius interrupted, “He’s been shot.”

Callie’s hand immediately flew to mouth. “No, this can’t be happening.”

“I know. I’m on my way to ECMC now. Sinclair and Trent went to pick up Vera so she can be with Marcus. I’ll call you as soon as I know something. I promise,” Thelonius assured her. “How’s Abby?”

“They just took her to the OR for her c-section. She knows something is wrong.”

“Keep me posted on Abby and twins. I’ll do the same on my end. Love you, baby,” Thelonius said before ending the call.

“Callie?”

Callie wiped the tears from her eyes as she turned to face Diana. “That was Theo. Marcus was attacked in the parking lot on his way here. He’s been shot.”


	13. NICU & ICU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter than the others, but I wanted to get something up today. Enjoy!
> 
> PS - I anticipate 2 more chapters to wrap things up. :-)

Chapter 13 – NICU & ICU

A few hours later, Abby was finally settled into her room at Mercy. She was sore and exhausted and she was still in the dark about what happened to Marcus. The delivery had gone well and, despite being early, the boys were healthy at 5.2 and 5.5 pounds. As a precaution, they were taken to the NICU immediately after birth, which meant Abby had only gotten a short glimpse of her little boys before they were whisked away. 

“Mom, please, just tell me what happened to Marcus,” Abby pleaded. “I know something is wrong. I can feel it and he never would have missed this.”

Abby’s mother swallowed hard as she sat beside her daughter. “Sweetheart, all I know is Marcus is in the hospital. He was taken to ECMC, but I don’t know the details. Diana and Callie are trying to find out what’s going on.”

Unable to hold back her tears any more, the floodgates opened as her mother wrapped Abby in her arms. 

*********

“Mrs. Kane?”

Vera, Thelonius, Sinclair, and Trent all jumped to their feet as the doctor entered the waiting room with new on Marcus’ condition. 

“I’m Vera Kane. How is my son?”

“He’s alive but, I won’t lie to you, he is far from out of the woods.”

Sinclair put his arm around Vera for support when he saw the tears run down her cheeks. 

“Marcus took a bullet to the right side of his chest, which resulted in substantial blood loss and a collapsed lung. His heart did stop on the operating table, but we were able to successfully revive him. He’s being taken to ICU and the next 24-48 hours will be extremely critical.”

“I’d like to see him, please,” Vera said, clearly struggling with her emotions. 

“Of course, a nurse will come get you as soon as he is settled.”

Once the doctor walked away, Sinclair pulled Vera into a hug as she sobbed on his shoulder. Thelonius gently rubbed her back in an attempt to calm the woman. 

“I need to call Callie and give her an update. I’m sure Abby is beside herself by now.”

Sinclair and Trent stayed with Vera while Thelonius stepped away to call his wife. 

Callie answered on the first ring, clearly waiting for his call. “Theo? What’s going on? How’s Marcus?” 

He sighed as he dropped down into one of the hallway chairs and rubbed his forehead. “He’s alive, but it’s not good, Cal. He was shot in the chest. I guess his heart stopped on the operating table, but they brought him back. They’re moving him to ICU now.”

“Oh my God, this can’t be happening,” Callie cried into the phone. “What am I supposed to tell Abby?”

“How is she?”

Callie took a deep breath to collect herself. “The c-section went well. She’s sore and tired but she’s in her room, trying to rest. The boys are doing well, better than expected at 34 weeks, but they took them to the NICU as a precaution. Abby hasn’t even been able to see them yet.”

“You need to tell her, Callie. Be honest with her. There’s no guarantee Marcus is going to pull through this.”

**********

When Callie entered Abby’s hospital room, she was in a reclined position visiting with her mother and Diana. Callie’s face must have been an open book, because all three women looked at her with fear in their eyes. 

Abby swallowed hard. “Tell me.”

Callie bit her lip as she walked over to Abby’s hospital bed and sat down. Reaching out, she took Abby’s hand in her own. “Abby, Theo just called. Marcus was attacked in one of the parking lots outside the arena. The police think he tried to fight back…….sweetie, he was shot.”

Abby immediately covered her face with her hands and began to sob, “No, no, no.” 

“Abigail, you need to try and stay calm. You’ve just had major surgery. Please,” Abby’s mother pleaded. 

“Abby, listen to me, he’s alive. Theo said they operated and he’s in ICU. He’s in good hands. ECMC is the best trauma center in the area,” Callie said in an attempt to comfort her distraught friend. 

Abby continued to break down, reeling from the news that her fiancé, the father of her newborn twins, had been shot and was now fighting for his life. 

“I need to see Marcus. I need to be with him.”

Callie and Abby’s mother immediately put their hands out to stop her from trying to get out of bed. 

“Abby, stop! You can’t go anywhere for at least 2-3 days. You know that,” Diana said from the side of the bed. 

“What……what if he dies and I’m not there?”

Callie pulled her friend into her arms and held her as she continued to sob. “Abby, listen to me, Marcus is in good hands. Vera is with him. She won’t leave his side. Besides, you know Marcus would want you here with the boys. I know it’s hard, but you need to heal and those babies need their mama.”

As much as it broke her heart, Abby knew she was right. Physically, she wasn’t in any condition to leave the hospital. Plus, she couldn’t leave her boys. Marcus would want her to stay right where she was. 

**********

The next morning, Abby was alone in her room when Dr. Hage came to check on her and give her an update on the twins. Her mother, Callie, and Diana had all left in the early morning hours to allow Abby, and themselves, some much needed rest. 

“Good morning, Abby.”

“Morning.” 

“Your incision looks good. How are you feeling?”

“A little sore, but I’m ok. When do you think I can be released?”

“Well, barring any complications, I’d be comfortable releasing you in the morning.”

“How are my boys?”

The doctor smiled. “Remarkably well. You have two little fighters on your hands. Obviously, at 34 weeks, we’ve had to assist them with sucking and swallowing, but they’re breathing on their own. If all goes well and they keep progressing, they can go home in as early as 5 days.”

Abby smiled, a profound sense of relief washing over her. “Can I see them?”

“Yes, of course, I’ll send a nurse to escort you to the NICU.” 

Less than 30 minutes later, Abby was wheeled into the NICU at Mercy. Looking around the room, she saw 11 babies total as a young female nurse greeted her. 

“Hi. You must be Abby? I’m Allison.”

Taking control of Abby’s wheelchair from the other nurse, Allison guided Abby to the far corner of the NICU. “Here they are.”

Fighting back tears, Abby stood up to get a better look. Sure enough, there they were. 

“Baby A is a little bigger than his brother, but they’re both doing well. Would you like to hold them?”

Abby nodded immediately, “Yes, please.”

Abby sat down in the rocking chair next to her boys as Allison opened the first incubator and placed Baby A into her arms for the first time. The boy squirmed momentarily but then relaxed with a contented sigh. A few moments later, she gently handed her Baby B. 

Looking down at the little lives in her arms, Abby felt her heart swell. They were absolutely perfect. Taking note of their features, both babies shared Marcus’ dark hair, which Abby was grateful for, and both seemed to have her nose. However, Baby A definitely had his father’s chocolate brown eyes, where Baby B’s looked more like Abby’s. They were both beautiful. 

“Have you decided on names yet? If not, that’s ok, we just try to call our babies by name whenever possible.”

“Yes, this is Luke,” Abby told the young nurse, motioning to Baby A. “Lucas Anthony.”

“And this little guy is Landon. Landon Marcus,” Abby said proudly.

“Those sound like great names to me,” Allison said. 

**********

Thelonius settled into the chair beside Marcus in ICU. Callie had just taken Vera down to the cafeteria to give her a break. 

“Hey, buddy,” he said as he reached out to take Marcus’ hand. “I’m so sorry, Marcus. I should have left the game with you. You never should have been in that damn parking lot alone.” 

Thelonius wiped the tears from his face with his free hand. “You need to fight, do you hear me? You can’t do this to Abby, not after everything the two of you have been through. And those little boys need their Daddy. Fight, Marcus.”


	14. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 14. I hope to post the epilogue tomorrow or Saturday. :)

Chapter 14 – Homecoming

“How is he, doctor?”

The man gave Vera a sympathetic smile. “He’s holding his own. It’s been over 24 hours, so I am encouraged; however he’s still not out of the woods.”

Vera nodded as she held her son’s hand and lovingly stroked his hair as the doctor made his exit. 

“Marcus, sweetheart, you need to wake up. Do you hear me? You have too much to live for…” she trailed off, unable to hold back the tears that ran down her cheeks. 

**********

Early Monday morning, Abby was finally being released from the hospital. She had arranged for Callie and Thelonius to pick her up so they could all head over to ECMC. Her mother and Clarke would stay with the boys and visit them in the NICU. While it broke Abby’s heart to leave them, she needed to see Marcus. 

“Abby, I realize your fiancé is still in ICU, but please, you must take it easy. You need to rest,” Dr. Hage said during his discharge exam. “You’ve just had major surgery and your body needs time to heal properly.”

“I understand. I promise I will rest and take it easy as best I can, but I need to see Marcus.” 

**********

“Oh, Abby dear,” said Vera as she entered the waiting room and threw her arms around Abby. “It’s so good to see you, but shouldn’t you still be in the hospital?”

“I’m fine, Vera, really. They released me this morning.”

“With that understanding that she take it easy and rest,” Callie pointed out. 

Ignoring her friend, Abby turned back to Vera. “How is he? Any change?”

Vera shook her head. “No, but he’s still with us, so that’s a good sign. Go ahead, dear. I’ll stay out here with Callie and Thelonius.”

Abby gave Vera another hug before heading down the hall. Slowly pushing open the door, she gasped and covered her mouth with her hand when she saw him. He looked so helpless lying in his hospital bed, tubes and IVs coming out in every direction. 

Making her way over to his bedside, Abby could feel the tears pooling in her eyes as she bent down and laid her forehead on his, caressing his cheek. “Marcus, I’m here. I’m sorry it took me so long, but I’m here.”

Taking a seat in the chair, she took hold of his hand and brought it to her lips. “The boys are here,” she told him, smiling despite her tears. “They’re perfect, of course. They’ll be in the NICU until the end of the week and then we should be able to take them home.” Stopping for a moment, Abby took a deep breath and tried to collect herself. “We need you, Marcus. You can’t leave us, not now. We’ve been through too much.” Still holding his hand, she brought it up and leaned her forehead against it as she quietly sobbed. 

“Ab….Abby,” a hoarse voice called to her. 

Abby’s eyes shot up to see Marcus looking at her through half-lidded eyes. “Marcus, oh my God,” she said through her tears. “You’re awake.”

“Abby,” he said again. 

“I’m here. I’m right here. You’re going to be ok,” she smiled and he gently squeezed her hand. 

**********

Abby, Vera, Thelonius, and Callie all sat together in the waiting room while they waited for the doctor to finish examining Marcus. As soon as they saw him enter the room, all four of them jumped to their feet. 

“How is he?” Abby asked first. 

“He’s doing well. Barring any unforeseen complications, I’ll probably remove his chest tube in the morning and then we should be able to move him out of ICU. For now, I need him to rest, so keep your visits brief.”

The group breathed a collective sigh of relief at the news. “Thank you so much,” Vera said as she shook the man’s hand. 

**********

While Vera went in to see Marcus, Callie and Thelonius headed home with the intent of returning the following day to visit their friend. Abby remained in the waiting room so she could call her mother and Clarke and give them the good news. She also wanted to check in on her boys. 

“Abby? How is he?” her mother asked, picking up immediately. 

“He’s awake. The doctor thinks they’ll be able to move him out of ICU in the morning.”

“Thank God,” her mother replied breathing a sigh of relief. 

“How are boys?”

“They’re great. We’ve been able to feed them and change them. I think they really like their big sister.”

Abby smiled as the image of Clarke holding her little brothers warmed her heart. “I’m glad. Thank you for staying with them Mom.”

“Of course, honey.”

“I should be back in a few hours. The doctor wants Marcus to rest and, knowing him, he’ll throw me out and insist I go be with Luke and Landon,” Abby chuckled. 

“Most likely, but take your time. Clarke and I are fine.”

Abby hung up her phone and leaned back in the waiting room chair, breathing a long overdue sigh of relief. 

**********

Abby was startled awake by a gentle hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Vera smiling down on her.

“Vera? Sorry, I must have dozed off.”

“You should be home, in bed, resting after what you’ve been through my dear.”

“I will. Later. How is he?”

“Much better. He’s asking for you.”

Vera helped Abby to her feet and then watched her disappear down the hall. 

This time, when Abby opened the door to Marcus’ room, he was semi-reclined and awake. He turned his head and managed a small smile when he saw her. 

“Hi.”

“Hi,” she replied as she crossed to his bed and placed a soft kiss on his lips. “You scared the shit out of me, Marcus Kane.”

“I’m sorry, Abby. I was on my way to the hospital, but then that guy just came out of nowhere….”

Abby interrupted him, “Shhh, we don’t have to talk about that now. I don’t want you upset. You need to rest.” She could see how weak he still was and that he was probably fighting to stay awake for her. 

“Look who’s talking,” he said as he gave her a knowing look. 

Abby sighed. “I’m fine, Marcus really.”

“So, how are they?”

This time, Abby grinned. “They’re perfect. They should be released by the end of the week and I know they can’t wait to meet their Daddy.”

Marcus’ face lit up at the thought. “Do you have any pictures?”

Abby reached into her purse and took out her phone. Opening her camera roll, she clicked on an album entitled, Boys, before handing it to Marcus. 

“I don’t believe they’re really here,” he said scrolling through the photos in disbelief. “They have my hair.”

Abby chuckled, “Yes, they do, and Luke definitely has your eyes. He’s a little mini-Marcus. I think Landon’s eyes are more like mine.”

Marcus looked at her and furrowed his brow. “Landon? I thought you didn’t like that name?”

“It grew on me and I think it suits him much better than the others,” she smiled lovingly. 

Marcus reached out and took her hand. “I love you, Abby.”

“I love you too.”

**********

For the rest of the week, Abby divided her time between the NICU at Mercy and Marcus’ bedside at ECMC. It wasn’t an ideal situation, especially when she was recovering from a c-section, but she refused to go home other than to sleep. Luckily, she was surrounded by friends and family that were more than willing to help in any way they could. If she was with Marcus, someone else was with the boys and vice versa. 

On Friday, Abby was at the hospital to take her boys home for the first time. While it broke her heart that Marcus wasn’t with her, she was grateful they were finally being discharged, both with a clean bill of health. Marcus, on the other hand, would be in the hospital for a few more days and he had forbid her from visiting him, now that the boys were home. 

“Marcus, that’s ridiculous!”

“I mean it, Abby. I’m a grown man, I’ll be fine. Plus, my mom will probably be here all the time anyway. Luke and Landon need you at home,” he reasoned. 

Eventually, she had reluctantly agreed, knowing he was right. 

**********

The first few days at home with the twins were difficult without Marcus by her side. She was still sore from her incision and she was forced to rely on help from Clarke, her mother, Callie, and even Diana. As with all babies, it was a non-stop cycle of bottles and diapers and, of course, Luke and Landon never managed to sleep at the same time. 

“They’re lucky they’re so damn cute,” Diana grumbled as she fed Landon his bottle. 

“Yeah, they’re going to get away with murder,” Callie added as she sat next to her on the sectional feeding Luke.

“You know, you look like a natural, Diana. You and Trent should really think about having a few little ones of your own,” Abby pointed out with a smile and a wink. 

“You’re not getting any younger,” Callie added teasingly. 

Diana shrugged and smiled down at the baby in her arms. “Maybe we already are,” she said quietly. 

“What?! 

Are you pregnant?! 

She nodded. “Yep, 9 weeks now,” she confirmed giving them a shy smile. 

Both Abby and Callie shrieked with excitement for their friend. 

“Oh my God! I’m so happy for you!” Abby told her. 

“I’m shocked, but I’m thrilled,” added Callie. “I never thought you wanted kids?”

Diana smiled. “Neither did I, but I don’t know, something changed. 

“Well, you are welcome to practice on these two anytime you want,” said Abby. 

All three women laughed. “Thank you. I’ll probably take you up on that, since I really have no idea what the hell I’m doing,” replied Diana. 

**********

“Here we are,” Abby said happily, as Marcus returned home for the first time since the shooting. “Come on, let’s get you over to the couch.”

“Abby, I’m fine. I’ve been laying on my ass for 10 days.”

“You were shot in the chest, Marcus. You’re not superman. Now, sit down.”

Rolling his eyes, he allowed her to guide him over to the sectional in the living room. “I just want to see the boys, Abby.”

Before she could respond, Clarke and her mother came into the room to welcome Marcus. “Hey, welcome home,” Clarke said, giving him a warm hug. 

“Thanks, kiddo.” 

“Mom, are the boys asleep?”

“Yes, but they should be getting up about now. Why don’t Clarke and I go change them and then we’ll bring them right down to you? Both of you, sit down.”

“Thanks, Mom,” Abby smiled as he took a seat next to Marcus, careful to avoid his right side. 

He wrapped his left arm around her and pulled her close, kissing her temple. “I love you. I’m so happy to be home.”

“I love you too.”

They sat there for a few moments, simply enjoying the feel of one another after so many days apart. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there, Abby,” Marcus said in a low voice. 

Abby picked her head up from his shoulder to look up at him. “Marcus, it wasn’t your fault. That man attacked you.”

He nodded. “I know, but still. I should have been there.”

“I won’t lie, the last 10 days have been some of the most stressful and difficult of my life, but you’re here now and that’s all I care about. You’re healthy, our boys are healthy, and we’re together.”

“Here they are,” Clarke called out as she and her grandmother entered the living room. Carefully, Clarke placed Luke in Marcus’ arms while Abby took Landon. They were sitting close enough for Marcus to get a good look at both boys for the first time. 

“Hey guys,” Marcus said softly. “I’m your Dad. I’m sorry I haven’t been around, but I’m home now.”


	15. Mr. & Mrs.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not happy with the last few chapters. They feel rushed, but I hope this little nugget makes up for it. :) I felt we needed another chapter. 
> 
> PS - Epilogue will be up this weekend!

Chapter 15 – Mr. & Mrs.

One month later, Abby awoke in the middle of the night to find Marcus’ side of the bed empty. Sitting up, she called quietly, “Marcus?”

When she didn’t get a response, she padded out of the master bedroom and out into the hallway. She was about to head downstairs when she saw Marcus leaning against the door frame of the twins’ room. 

“Marcus,” she whispered as she came up behind him and placed a hand on his back. 

“Hey, sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

Lifting his arm for her, she wrapped her arms around him as they both lovingly gazed at the two sleeping infants. “You ok?”

He smiled down at her. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Marcus?” She arched an eyebrow at him, knowing there was something on his mind. 

“Come on, let’s go back to bed. I don’t want to wake them,” he said as he took her hand and led her back to their bedroom. 

“Marcus, talk to me. What’s wrong?”

Settling back into bed, he laid on his back as Abby snuggled into his side and laid her head on his shoulder. 

“I just keep thinking about that night. I keep replaying it over and over in mind,” he admitted quietly. “One minute, I was running out of the arena, more excited than I’ve ever been. I couldn’t wait to get to the hospital and be there when our boys were born. And the next……I had a gun to my head and I was lying on the ground thinking I would never see you again, that I would never hold my kids…….”

Propping herself up on an elbow, Abby raised her head so she could look at him. His eyes glistened and a sadness clouded his features. Reaching out, she cupped his face with her free hand, forcing him to look her in the eye. “Hey, I can’t even imagine how terrifying that must have been for you, Marcus. When I think of how close we came to losing you….I don’t know what I would have done….” she trailed off as he pulled back down to his chest and wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head. 

“You know what else I was thinking about? You know what the last thing to cross my mind was before I passed out?”

“Hmm?”

“That I didn’t marry you…..I don’t want to waste any more time, Abby. Life is too short. I know we waited because things were so chaotic with the move and you were so far along, but I want to be your husband.”

Again, Abby propped herself up to look at him. The sincerity and love in his eyes almost took her breath away. “I want that too, Marcus. I don’t want to wait anymore either.”

Lowering her head, she pressed her lips to his as he reached up to cup her face with his strong hands. When they broke apart, Abby leaned her forehead against his, “I love you, Marcus.”

“I love…….”

WAAH WAAH WAAH

Both of them started to laugh at the synchronized cries of their infant sons. “Come on, we are being summoned,” Marcus said as he and Abby both crawled from their bed and headed towards the nursery. 

**********

A week before Christmas, Abby found herself inside a suite at the Curtiss Hotel, the same hotel she and Marcus had spent their drunken night after Diana’s wedding. Only now, 10 months, 2 babies, and a bullet later, she was getting ready to marry the man she loved. Despite the short notice, Abby and Marcus had managed to pull together a wedding at Pearl Street in downtown Buffalo. Theo and Sinclair would be groomsman, while Callie and Diana were Abby’s bridesmaids. Obviously, they would have preferred a destination wedding on a tropical beach, but they didn’t want to wait any longer to finally be husband and wife. They also didn’t want to be away from their boys, now just a little over 2 months old. 

“Mom, you look beautiful,” Clarke said as Abby stood in front of the full-length mirror in their hotel suite. Since it was winter, Abby had chosen an ivory full-length, long sleeve, sheath dress with geometric beading and beautiful bell sleeves.

Abby turned and smiled at her daughter. “Thank you, sweetie.” Abby took her daughter’s hand and led her over to the mirror. Mother and daughter both took in their reflections as they stood side by side. “I think we clean up pretty well, don’t you?” Abby said. 

Clarke smiled. “We do. I’m really happy for you and Marcus. You both deserve some happiness.”

Abby turned to her daughter and tucked a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. Smiling through misty eyes, Abby replied, “Thank you, sweetheart.”

KNOCK KNOCK

“Everybody decent?” Diana asked as she opened the door and entered the suite, followed closely by Callie. 

“In here.”

Oh, Abby, you look gorgeous!”

“Marcus may jump you right at the reception.”

“Eww, that’s a mental image I don’t need,” Clarke said as she scrunched up her face in disgust. 

“Speaking of, how are the guys doing?” Abby asked, trying to change the subject. 

“We just stopped by. They’re all dressed and ready to go, but Marcus seemed a bit nervous. I think they were going to do a couple shots to calm the old guy down,” Diana relayed. 

“Great, that’s all I need, a drunk groom,” Abby rolled her eyes. 

“Relax, Abs.”

“Clarke, is everything ok downstairs?”

“Yep, the babysitter was there and Grandma and Vera were just finishing getting ready. Don’t worry, Mom, Luke and Landon will be fine for a few hours,” the teen assured. 

Abby felt guilty leaving the twins with a babysitter, but all of their family and close friends would be at their wedding. At least, her mother and Vera would be with them once the reception was over and she and Marcus would see them in the morning. 

**********

Marcus stood in front of the mirror adjusting his tie for the umpteenth time. “Why are you so nervous, man?” Thelonius asked slapping Marcus on the back. “Relax.”

“I’m trying,” Marcus chuckled. “But I’ve been waiting for this moment for 18 years, it’s just hard to believe it’s finally here.”

“Well, believe it.” Thelonius hesitated for a moment before continuing, “Look, I liked Jake. He was a good friend of mine and he was a great husband and father. But, you and Abby are meant to be, Marcus. Everyone knows that.”

The two friends embraced briefly. “Thanks, Theo.” 

"Guys, I hate to interrupt your bromance, but we need to get going,” Sinclair reminded them. 

**********

Marcus’ heart was racing. This was the moment he had been waiting for most of his life……Abby was about to become his wife. There was a part of him that still expected to wake up and realize that this had all been a dream; Abby, Luke, Landon, this wedding, etc. At any given moment, he expected to wake up alone in his cold, lonely Nashville condo with only Abby’s memory to keep him warm at night. Trying to shake the thoughts from his mind, he took a deep breath to try and calm his nerves. 

“Here we go,” Thelonius said, informing him that the ceremony was about to begin. 

Marcus turned his attention to the door at the other end of the room, the anticipation building within him. When Abby finally came into view, his breath suddenly caught in his chest. He had never seen her look more beautiful than in that moment. 

Abby could feel her heart beating out of her chest as she walked toward her soon to be husband. She couldn’t help but think how handsome he looked in his navy suit and white shirt with a brown belt and shoes. 

When she finally reached her destination, Marcus reached out and took her hands in his own. “Hi,” he said as he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. 

“Hi,” Abby beamed. 

**********

A few hours later, the reception was in full swing on the 3rd floor of Pearl Street. While their guests mingled and danced, Marcus and Abby sat together at their “sweetheart table.” 

“I can’t believe we are finally married. It still doesn’t seem real,” Marcus said in disbelief.

Abby reached out and touched his cheek. “Well, you better believe it, because you are officially stuck with me now.”

“Promise?” He smirked.

“I promise,” Abby said as she leaned in and kissed her new husband. 

“I love you, Mrs. Kane.”

“I love you too, Mr. Kane.”


	16. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those of you that stuck with me and enjoyed this story. I'm so sad for it to end, but here is a little snippet of our favorite characters 5 years later. Happy Kabby is the best Kabby. :)

Chapter 16 – Epilogue

5 Years Later – Skaneateles Lake House

“Hurry up, ladies,” Diana said hurriedly as she, Abby, and Callie took their seats out on the deck. “We need to relax and drink as much wine as possible while the boys are keeping the kids occupied.”

“I’d forgotten what it feels like to just sit and relax,” Abby said taking a healthy sip of her Sangria and leaning back in her chair. 

Callie chuckled, “Well, that’s what happens when you have 3 kids under the age of 5, Abs. Not to mention, you’re 45 now.” 

“I only have 1 and I’m losing my shit,” Diana added with a smirk. 

Abby smiled fondly as she looked out at the lake where Marcus, Thelonius, and Trent were entertaining the kids, now ranging in age from 15 all the way down to 3. Her heart melted at the sight of her husband as he splashed in the water with 5 year old Luke hanging on his neck, Landon clinging to his waist, and their 3 year old daughter, Jordyn, in his arms. 

“They’re worth it.”

“Yeah, most days, but just wait until they’re teenagers like mine. That’s when the real fun starts,” Callie said raising her glass to her lips. 

“So Abby, how’s Clarke? I’m so disappointed she couldn’t join us this week,” asked Diana. 

“She’s good. She and Bellamy took a road trip with a couple of their friends down to Myrtle Beach. They all wanted one last hurrah before they start adulting, as Clarke calls it.”

“How long has she been with Bellamy now?”

“Over 6 years. They’ll be engaged soon. It’s only a matter of time.”

“Are you ok, with that, Mama?”

Abby nodded. “Yeah, I am. Bellamy is a great guy and he loves my daughter.”

“Uh oh, looks like the fun’s over,” said Callie regretfully as she noticed a herd of children barreling towards the house, followed by 3 exhausted mid-aged fathers. 

“It was fun while it lasted,” added Diana. 

The children immediately made a beeline for the snacks and drinks on the adjacent table while the men joined their wives. 

Marcus leaned down to place a kiss on his wife’s lips before taking a seat next to her. “How’d it go?” Abby asked. 

“I’m old,” he sighed wearily. 

“We’re all old, Kane,” chuckled Thelonius as he raised a beer to his lips. 

**********

Later that night, after the group had enjoyed dinner and smores by the fire, all three families started to settle in for the night. Diana and Trent cuddled on the sofa with their 4 year old daughter, Ava, while Callie and Thelonius sat around the fire pit in the backyard with Tess and TJ. 

Abby had just finished loading the dishwasher when she headed off to find her husband and children. After searching the first floor, she headed upstairs. When she didn’t find them in the kids room, she peeked into her and Marcus’ bedroom. Abby’s heart swelled at the sight of her husband and all 3 children sound asleep on their king-size bed. Marcus must have been in the middle of reading them a story, judging by the copy of Where the Wild Things Are open on his chest. Landon’s head was on his right shoulder, while Jordyn’s was on his left. Luke was behind his little sister with his arm protectively around her. They were adorable. Pulling out her cell phone, she snapped a few pictures of her family. 

Reaching out, she gently ran the back of her hand across Marcus’ cheek. His eyes opened slowly and a smile spread across his face when he saw his wife above him. 

“I was wondering where you all ran off to.” 

“I guess we all passed out,” he whispered quietly. 

Since Marcus was unable to move, Abby carefully lifted Landon into her arms and moved him to the other side of the bed with his siblings. She made sure all 3 kids were tucked in before returning to the other side of the bed and crawling in. She placed her head on Marcus’ shoulder with a contented sigh as he wrapped his arm around her. “I still can’t believe we’re here, after everything we’ve been through,” Abby whispered thoughtfully. 

“I know what you mean. Sometimes, I still feel like I’m going to wake up and find out I dreamt the last 5 years,” Marcus admitted. “I can’t imagine my life without you or the kids. 

“You’ll never have to. You are stuck with us,” Abby smiled.

“I love you, Abby.”

Abby tilted her head up as Marcus leaned down and captured her lips. “I love you, too.”

THE END


End file.
